Someone Save Me
by twihardforever14
Summary: Bella has been abused and bullied practically all her life. She's is getting tired of it. She wants to end her life. One day she decides to end it. Will someone save her?
1. Chapter 1

Someone Save Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**.

My entire body ached in pain as my mother continued to beat me. I laid on the ground in a fetal position, thinking somehow it would reduce the pain. It didn't reduce it in the slightest. My mother stomped on my ribs, thighs, legs, and arms. She kicked my in my stomach numerous times with no mercy until I began to cough up blood. I screamed, begged, and pleaded for her to stop but it only seemed to please her. She enjoyed my screams, cherished every one of them. That's what she wanted me to do, scream and beg for her to stop. She got some type of sick pleasure from it. When she was done, she spat on me. "Go clean yourself up, Isabella" she yelled with disgust. I got up without a word, holding back my tears and ignoring the pain. If I shed a single tear or acknowledged the pain, she would beat me again even worse.

When I reached my room upstairs, I immediantly flopped down on the bed and sobbed silently into my pillow. My mother, Renee, had been beating me ever since my dad, Charlie, left. She blamed me for it. In reality, it was all her fault. She had been having an affair with his best friend, Billy, for about ten years. Turns out, he's my real father. I don't claim him as my father though, and he doesn't claim me as his daughter. Fine with me. When Charlie found out about the affair and Billy being my real father, he flipped out. He called my mother all kinds of cruel, hateful things,that she deserved completely, and left us. She blamed me for it all and started abusing me verbally and emotionally. Sometimes she even got phsyical.

After my father died, the abuse got worse. She blamed me for his death even though I had nothing to do with that either. It was actually her fault in a way. He developed a drinking problem after he left us. He went out driving one day, drunk, and ran into an 18- wheeler. She started beating me everyday, telling me how I didn't deserve it and how worthless I was. I eventually started believing it.

School is no better. I get bullied every single day. My biggest tormenter is Jacob Black. He started it all. He always teases me about my last name being Swan, how Charlie left me, calling me ugly, worthless, pathetic, a nerd, a creep, a dork, the list goes on and on. He uses every chance he gets to make my life miserable. Since he's one of the richest kids in school and captain of the wrestling team, everyone follows his lead. Anyone caught being nice to me gets hurt. That's his rule. They're stupid and coward enough to actually listen to him. They are at his command. No mind of their own. Pathetic, right?

The thing that I don't understand about Jacob the most is that he treats me so horrible but I'm his sister, well half sister. Whoops, I forgot to mention that. Yes he's my little brother unfortunantly. Billy was also having an affair with my mom. They're both cheaters. They were cheating on their spouses with each other. Messed up, right?

My thoughts are interrupted by my mother's voice yelling at me from downstairs. "Isabella Marie Swan, get your pathetic excuse for a human behind down her now! If I have to call you again I am going to strangle you!" she screamed. I immediaintly got up and ran out of my room. Being the klutz that I am, I fell down the steps while running. I felt a sharp pain against my right cheek as I began to lose consciousness.

**A/N: :'( Looks like our Bella is going through a crappy time right now. Will it get better or will it get worse? Only I know ;) . Read and review! I would really appreciate it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bella, can you hear me sweetheart? I need you to open your eyes for me, honey" I heard the voice of an angel say. I opened my eyes slightly. The simple action seemed so hard. My vision was so blurry. "There we go. Open those beautiful eyes all the way, sweetie. Do you know where you are?" the angel said. "Heaven" I said dreamily, my vision finally clearing. This was indeed an angel. He chuckled at me and I saw my mother fake a laugh and roll her eyes. "No, you're in the hospital. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, remember" he chuckled and said. I smiled a small smile at him. "I'm sorry" I apologized. "Nothing to apologize for" he said, smiling a perfect smile at me. The smile pratically took my breath away. My mother rolled her eyes at me once again. "Slut" she mouthed. I wanted to say that she had no room to call anyone a slut but I neither the strenghth or the courage. That's right. I'm a coward, so what. Carlisle and Renee left the room to let me get some rest.

Carlisle had the second most beautiful face I had ever seen. The most beautiful was his son's, Edward Cullen. He was the richest kid in school and captain of the basketball and football team. I'd had a crush on Edward for as long as I could remember. We had went to school together ever since the second grade, but never acknowledged each others presence. Well, I did from afar. He was absolutely perfect, no flaws at all. I would always stare at him from a distance when he wasn't looking, imagining what it would be like if we were together. I know that it will never happen, but a girl can dream.

Edward was one of the few kids that didn't bully me at school. He saw it happening, but never did anything. That's what they did at my school. They either bullied me, watched me get bullied, or just minded their own business. I didn't blame Edward or anyone else for not doing anything about it. I felt like I deserved it. Why would anyone even want to help me?

As I thought this, I slowly began to drift off to sleep. It was blissful. My dream was filled with images of Edward, and images of us together. It was so perfect. I wanted to stay asleep forever. As soon as I thought that, my dream turned horrifying. It was filled with my mother beating me. As she beat me, she laughed her menacing laugh and Edward stood there watching. He laughed right along with her. "Edward, please help me" I begged. He and Renee immediantky stopped laughing simultaneously and stared at me with hate. "You deserve it" they said menacingly together.

I immediantly awoke after that. I was a hot, sweaty mess. My hair was sticking to my face because of the sweat and was all over the place. I pressed the button for the nurse. My throat was aching with thirst. "What do you need, honey?" the nursed asked. "Can I have some water, please?" I asked timidly. "Of course" she answered with a smile. She returned as quickly as she left. I drank the water quickly while still savoring its cool taste on my tongue and in my throat. "Do you need anything else?" she asked me. "No ma'am. Thank you" I answered with a smile. "No problem, honey" she responded, leaving the room with a smile.

I laid back in the bed and tried to relax. My efforts were useless because a sad realization hit me. How could I relax when I had to return home tomorrow and have to face another beating. I briefly contemplated running away but immediantly dismissed the thought from my mind. That would just make things worse. More importantly, where the heck would I go? No one likes me so no one would take me in. I groaned in despair as I rolled over and drifted off to sleep. My previous nightmare from earlier continued.

I awoke with a sharp pinch in my thigh. I yelped in pain. My mother put her hand over my mouth, muffling my scream. "Shut up or I will kill you" I nodded swiftly. She slowly removed her hand from my mouth but was still pinching my thigh. I held back my tears. Tears meant a harsher beating. "When we get home, you're going to clean the entire house. I want it spotless. First, I'm going to beat you until you wish you were dead. Do you understand me?" she said with hate. I bit my lip to fight back my tears. "Yes ma'am" I mumbled with fear. She punched me in my leg. I cried out in pain. "I said do you understand me?!" she asked louder. "Yes ma'am" I answered her louder.

She looked at me with disgust and left the room to check me out. I gathered my things swiftly so that she wouldn't hit me again. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room to meet her in the parking lot. I got in the car and was silent the entire way home. I had nothing to say to her and she had nothing to say to me. I just stared out the window trying not to think about what would happen to me when I got home.

When we got home, my mother pratically flew inside the house. She couldn't wait to give me the beating that I was about to recieve. I slowly walked to the house, thinking it would make me avoid the beating. It only fueled her anger. "If you don't get in the house right now, I am going to twist your head right off of your body" she yelled, loud enough for me to hear but not loud enough for the neighbors to hear. They wouldn't have cared anyway.

I quickened my pace and when I was finally inside, she slammed the door. She then pushed me into the stairs. When I fell, she hovered over me and said "You're mine" with a sadistic smile.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

**A/N: Saved by the bell! Who do you think was at the door? Who do you want to be at the door? Read and review to find out! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Saved by the bell" _I thought to myself. Renee snarled as she walked over to the door. "Get up!" she whispered harshly. I got up swiftly. She put on a fake smile, fixed her hair, and opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw who was at the door. It was Edward Cullen. I gasped in shock. Why was Edward Cullen at my house? We weren't friends. How did he even know where I lived? "Good afternoon Ms. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen's son" he greeted. His voice was sounded like pure velvet. I could listen to him talk forever, no matter what he was talking about. He had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. "Hello Edward, what do you want?" she asked, a sprinkle of annoyance in her voice. He didn't seem bothered in the least by her tone. "Bella left her purse in her room at the hospital and I asked my father if I could bring it to her" he responded sweetly. Gosh, this boy was perfect. Wait, why did he want to bring it to me? Carlisle could have brought it himself. Did he want to see me? _"No, you idiot. Why would anyone want to come see you" _my mind said to me. True.

I walked up to Edward and reached out for my purse. "Thank you, Edward. I really appreciate that" I thanked, smiling timidly. He handed me my purse. "You're welcome, no problem" he said, smiling a perfect crooked smile at me. I coughed to control myself. That simple smile almost took my breath away. It was so beautiful.

"If that would be all then I think you should leave, Edward" Renee said, becoming more irritated by the minute. She was ready to get me alone and beat me until I wished I was dead. I already wished I was dead though. I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts. Edward hadn't left yet. He was looking back and forth between me and my mother. Finally, his eyes rested on my mother. "Fine, I'll go" he said with venom in his voice. I flinched in shock and fear. Then he turned to me. "Goodbye, Bella" he said sweetly with a smile. "Bye" I whispered, my cheeks flushing. Without another word, he walked away. My mother stood in the door until his car was out of sight.

I slowly backed up the steps, thinking that it would avoid my beating. "Get back down here now, Isabella" she said through her teeth, not turning around. I made my way back down the stairs slowly. She turned around at the speed of light and slammed the door. "You stupid slut!" she spat at me, slapping me to the ground. Tears flowed down my cheeks. She kicked me in my stomach repeatedly while screaming hateful things at me, calling me worthless, a slut, dumb, ugly, and etc. Each kick hurt more that the other. I cried out it pain. Then she started stomping on different parts of my body. First my legs, then my arms, then my thighs, and she delivered one hard stomp to my face. I screamed and cried. "That's it. Yell for me. Beg for me to stop!" she yelled at me. I knew she got some time of sick thrill from this, but this was the first time she has acknowledged it aloud. She continued to beat me for about ten more minutes. The she spat on me and told me to go clean myself up.

I walked upstairs to the bathroom, ignoring the pain, and ran a bubble bath. I soaked in the tub for about thirty minutes. I would have to wear a long sleeve shirt to school tomorrow as usual to cover the bruises. As for my face, if anyone askes I will just tell them I fell. No one will ask though unless they're trying to be funny but I have to be precautious anyway. I got out of the tub and dried myself off with my towel. I sat on the side of the tub thinking about how much I hate life. Tears streamed down my face. As I cried, I noticed something on the floor. It was a razor blade. I picked it up and examined it.

_"Do it. You know you want to" _my mind persuaded. I took the blade and slowly cut across my wrist, being careful not to cut a vein. I laughed at the pain. It was so different. It was a good kind of pain. I did this on my thigh as well. I laughed again. I had finally found my release.

I got dressed and went to my room. I got under the covers and got comfortable. I was happy for the first time in a long time. Cutting seemed to ease some of the pain. I told myself not to get carried away and become addicted. I wouldn't do it everyday and I wouldn't do it more than once in a day. One time only. I thought of Edward as I drifted off to sleep.

I was filled when joy, when I awoke the next morning. I got ready for school at a steady pace. I ate breakfast and walked out the door. I didn't have to worry about my mother in the morning because she didn't wake up until about twelve. I got in my truck and drove to school, listening to my Adele CD. I sang along to Set Fire to the Rain.

When I arrived to school, I was the second person there. That was shocking. I was usually the first person to school. No one else really cared about their education at my school so they showed up when it was almost time for school to start. The Cullens usually showed up a little while after me and before everyone else but today they were here before me. More specifically, Edward was here. He was the only one here besides me as a matter of fact. He sat in his silver Volvo as if he was waiting for someone. This was odd because he and his siblings usually rode to school together.

I stared at him in my truck from across the lot. Gosh, he was so beautiful. _"Don't start drooling" _my mind teased. I told it to shut up. I reached for my purse and searched for my phone to check the time. It was 7:55. How long had I been staring at Edward?! _"Yep, you're obsessed" _my mind said. I told it to shut up. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself. Very sane, Bella" I said, rolling my eyes.

When it was time for school to start, I got out of my truck, and started walking to the school. As I walked, I noticed Jacob at the door blocking the entrance. "Just great" I muttered under my breath. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Jacob looked at me as if he heard what I said. He smiled that evil smile of his and waited for me to come to the door, knowing that I had nowhere else to go. I took a deep breath and proceeded to walk to the door. "Where do you think you're going, ugly duckling?" he asked. "To class, Jacob. Can you please let me in the door?" I asked politely. He shoved me into the wall. "And if I don't?" he challenged. "Jacob, will you please leave me alone?" I begged. "Make me" he challened again, pushing me to the ground. By this time, a crowd had gathered around us and began laughing at me. "Teach that creep a lesson!" someome shouted. "I think I know someone who could do a better job. Babe, come here!" he responded, calling out his girlfriend, Jessica. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad and was the slut of the school along with her "best friend", Lauren.

When she came out from among the crowd, I froze in fear. "What's up?" she asked Jake. "Teach this nerd a lesson" he instructed. She smiled wickedly in anticipation. She kicked me in my chest, stomach, and thighs. She got on top of me and punched me in the face repeatedly. I didn't even try to fight back. It would be pointless. It would just end in me getting jumped by almost the entire school. I simply covered my face and allow her to pummel me. The crowd watched, laughed and encouraged her. I cried and prayed that it would be over soon. When the bell rang, she got off of me and spat on me. That seemed to be everyones favorite thing to do to me. She walked over to Jake. "That's my girl" he praised, giving her a sloppy, wet kiss. I looked away in disgust.

Everyone else went in the building, but I stayed on the ground. I began to sob. Why did everyone hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this? I hate my life so much. I want to end it. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I walked over to my truck and reached in my purse. I found a bottle of advil. It was halfway full. I sat down but kept the door open. I searched for my water bottle. I was full. Perfect. One by one, I swallowed each pill. I even took a couple of ibuprofen. I felt myself falling. The last thing I heard was the voice of an angel call my name.

**A/N: Please DON'T kill me! Honestly, I almost cried writing that. I didn't want it to happen. I know you're thinking: "Then why did you write it then?!" Well the answer to your question will be revealed in later chapters. It had to happen. I know that doesn't make sense. I can't say much and I can't tell you what's going to happen. Everything is going to be ok! I PROMISE! I can't say much. Just trust me on this. Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes. I stared up at the white ceiling and looked around the room. "So this is heaven?" I thought aloud. I heard a sigh of relief come from the other side of the room. I was startled by the sound. I searched for where the sound had came from. When I found it, I gasped in shock. Edward was laid out on the pull out bed smiling at me. "Hello, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice sounding like pure velvet. "Where am I?" I asked, puzzled. I was almost certain that I was in heaven because Edward was here but then again Edward wasn't dead. "You're in the hospital. You don't remember what happened..." he answered. I briefly saw sadness in his eyes but it disappeared just as quickly at it appeared.

I thought back for a moment. The last thing I remember was taking half a bottle of advil and a couple of ibuprofen. Then I felt myself start to fade away. As I felt myself fall, I heard an angel call my name. That's it. I died. I must be in heaven. "Bella, you're not dead" Edward said firmly, making me realize I had spoken my thoughts aloud. "You're in the hospital. I caught you before you hit the ground. I rushed you to the hospital and they pumped your stomach. You've been out all day" he continued. There was something off in his voice. He sounded... hurt. Why would he be hurt by me trying to kill myself? Honestly, I was sort of angry in a way. I wanted to die! "Why did you want to die, Bella?!" he asked, distraught. "Why do you even care?" I countered. "That's a good question" he mumbled under his breath, not wanting me to hear. I heard anyway. I rolled my eyes and growled in irritation. He was really beginning to tick me off.

"Why did you come to my house yesterday, Edward?" I asked. "To bring you your purse" he blurted out quickly. Lie. "Carlisle could have brought it himself. Why did you ask to bring it to me youself?" I questioned. He remained silent. All he did stare at different parts of the room. "Answer me, Edward!" I demanded. "I can't!" he yelled, putting his face in his hands. I rolled over in bed, turning my back to him. "Bella.." he said softly. My mood instantly softened. My name sounded so good coming from his lips. "Yes, Edward?" I whispered. "I'm sorry I'm being difficult but its for the best" he explained. "Whatever" I responded, irritated. How is ticking me off for the best?! "I ticked you off?" he asked, hurt. I turned to face him. I really need to learn to not say my thoughts aloud. "You really do" he replied with a smirk. Crap, I did it again!

We sat there in silience just staring at each other in silence. I briefly wondered something. Where was my mother? "Edward..." I spoke softly. "What is it, Bella?" he asked. "Where is my mom?" I asked hesitantly. As soon of the words were out of my mouth, Renee burst into the room. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear" I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. I was glad that she didn't see it because I knew what the consequences for that were. "Why wasn't I informed that she was awake?" she asked Edward with a glare. He didn't seem phased by it all. "You weren't in the room" he shrugged and answered while rolling his eyes. My mother's nostrils flared in anger. Edward raised an eyebrow. "Are you mad because I'm telling the truth?" he questioned. She walked up on him. He immediantly got up. They were nose to nose. Well, not literally because Edward was taller than her but that's not the point. "What's your problem with me, boy?" she confronted. "Do you really want to know?!" he growled, narrowing his eyes. My eyes widened.

Before my mother could answer, Carlisle came into the room and she jumped back. She turned to face him and put on a seductive smile. "Hello, Dr. Cullen" she greeted. I wanted to vomit. That was just disgusting. She was such a slut. Edward growled once again. Unlike Renee, his mood didn't changed when Carlisle walked in the room. Carlisle gave Edward a warning glance and turned to me. "Well hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile. "I'm ok" I responded with a small smile. "Did Edward tell you what happened?" he asked. I nodded. "He saved my life" I told him. I turned to Edward. "Thank you" I said softly. I finally appreciated him saving me. "You're welcome, Bella" he replied softly, smiling that crooked smile. My heart raced and I smiled back. I blushed at the sound of hearing my heart race and knowing that they could all hear it. My mother rolled her eyes but no one saw it.

"Well, we're gonna keep you hear for about three days just to keep an eye on you" Carlisle informed me. I nodded in understandment. He then turned to Edward. "Are you going to go back to school or stay here?" he asked. "Stay" he answered while looking at me. "No! I don't want him anywhere near my daughter" Renee protested. "I just saved your daughter's life!" he yelled at her. "Renee. Edward. I need the both of you to calm down. Renee, Edward has been nothing but kind to your daughter and if it weren't for him she would be dead right now" Carlisle said. Renee didn't give a crap about that. She wished I was dead. If I had died today she would have only been angry because she didn't do it herself.

"Fine, he can stay" she replied, rolling here eyes. Then she stormed out of the room. Once she was out of the room, Edward's mood instantly lightened. "Bella, you call me or the nurse if you need anything. I want you to take care of yourself. I don't want anything else bad happening to you" he said tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I will" I replied with tears of my own beginning to form. He smiled and walked out of the room. I turned to Edward and he was smiling at me. "What?" I asked him. "My dad really loves you. He thinks of you as his daughter even though he barely knows you" he answered. I gasped in disbelief. "It's true. He loves you, Bella" he continued softly. I smiled as I took in the thought. He smiled at me and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed to sit beside me.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. "Bella..." he said in that perfect velvet voice. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked so torn. I waited for him to speak. He looked into my eyes and leaned in slowly. My eyes widened in shock. Was Edward Cullen about to kiss me?! He leaned in until he got to my ear. "Sleep well" he whispered into my ear sweetly. I smiled at him. I was dissappointed that he didn't kiss me, but I wasn't surprised. Why would he even want to kiss me? We weren't even friends. I'm still suprised that he saved me. Why did he save me? Why didn't he just let me die? Why was he being nice to me all of a sudden? These were the questions that filled my mind as I drifted off to sleep. My dream was filled with images of Edward and I together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I woke up smiling the next morning. "Good morning, Bella" he greeted with his crooked smile. This was my favorite smile of his. "Good morning" I greeted and smiled back. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" he asked. "I'm ok for right now" I responded. "Bella... can I ask you something?" he asked. "Of course. What is it, Edward?" I answered. "I'm scared to ask you this. I don't think its right to ask.." he spoke softly. "Just ask me. I'll answer it" I promised. "How did..." he began. "How did I what Edward" I pressed, becoming afraid. He took a deep breath. "How did you get that cut on your wrist?" he continued, avoiding looking me in the eyes. I immediantly looked down at my wrist. I had completely forgotten that a scar would appear after I cut myself. I looked away from him. I was afraid to answer his question. I feared that he would stop being nice to me and leave me. "I cut myself... I started the other night..." I finallly answered.

We sat there in silence staring at each other. Minutes seemed like years as I awaited his answer. Finally he got up and sat in the chair beside me. He took my hand and rubbed his thumb across the scar on my wrist. It felt amazing. I fought back my shiver. "Why?" he asked. I thought before I answered. I couldn't tell him about Renee abusing me. No one could know that. It would make things worse. No one would believe me anyway. "Because I hate my life. That's why I tried to kill myself!" I answered coldly. He flinched at my tone. I didn't mean to sound so cruel but I couldn't help it. I was ticked off. Why did he think I did it?! He saw me get bullied at school everyday! He never did anything about it. No one did! Why does he care now?! "I'm sorry I never helped you, Bella" he said softly, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

My mood lightened a bit. He looked away from me. I really need to learn to not say my thoughts out loud. I put my hand over his and rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand softly, trying to comfort him. He pulled his hand away and put his face in his hands. I swallowed back my tears. I had made this beautiful angel cry. He got up and walked to the other side of the room. Tears were streaming down his face. He paced back and forth. "Edward" I said softly, finally breaking the silence. He looked at me, still crying. "Come here" I told him, patting the spot on my bed next to me. He slowly walked over to me. I motioned for him to come closer. He leaned in slowly. I wiped his tears from his face. We stared into each others eyes. "I'm sorry" I whispered softly. He continued to stare into my eyes. My heart beart began to speed up. Then he leaned in closer.

When he got about an inch away from my face, the door opened. He jumped back from me and cleared his throat. "Hello, Bella. How are you this morning?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to me. "I'm great" I answered, trying to calm down so my heart beat would slow down. "Are you sure? You heart is beating faster than it should. Are you alright?" he asked with concern. "I'm fine, Dr. Cullen" I answered with a smile. "Call me Carlisle" he requested. I nodded and smiled at him. Edward smiled at us. "Bella, there's someone here to see you" he informed me. I gulped and gave him a nod. The last time someone told me that I ended up getting touched inappropriatly by my mom's ex-boyfriend, Phil.

A tall, caucasian woman walked into the room. She had light brown hair and light brown eyes. Once I saw her, I instantly relaxed. Her presence seemed to soothe me. She looked so loving, sweet, and gentle. "Hello, Bella" she greeted, giving me a warm smile. Her voice was exactly as I thought it would be, loving and sweet. "Hi" I replied with a smile. "My name is Angela Weber" she introduced. "Are you my psychiatrist or something?" I asked politely. "Yes, but I'm much more than that. I'm your shoulder to cry on, someone to turn to when you're in need, your friend, whatever you need me to be" she responded with a smile. I gave her a soft smile. I liked Angela already. "How often will I be coming to you?" I asked. "As much as you would like. I'll even come to you if you want me to" she answered. I nodded in understandment. "When would you like our first session to be?" she asked. "Later on today" I replied. She nodded and gave me a warm smile.

Edward and Carlisle left the room to give Angela and I some privacy and to get to know each other. She was amazing. I loved her already. She was so caring, sweet, gentle, and loving. I was sad when it was time for her to leave. She gave me her cell phone number to contact her. When I asked why didn't she give me her office number, she said that I was more important than that. I blushed and smiled as she walked out of the door.

When Edward returned, he was grinning from ear to ear. "What are you so happy about?" I asked. "You like Angela, don't you? I knew you would" he said. "I absolutely love her! Wait, what do you mean you knew?" I questioned. "I'm the one who referred Carlisle to her" he answered. This puzzled me. "How do you know her?" I asked. curious. He quickly looked away from me. He didn't wanted to talk about it. Why would he tell me? We're not friends.

My days at the hospital flew by. Before I knew it, my mom was there checking me out. "Renee" Carlisle called, running to us as we were walking out of the building. "Yes, Dr. Cullen?" she asked with a seductive smile. That woman made me sick. How could she openly flirt with a married man? Well, she had an affair with one who was also my dad's best friend so that's really nothing for her. I knew that Carlisle wouldn't give in though. "I was wondering if Bella could come over for dinner with us tonight" he asked politely. She stared at him for a long time. I prayed for her to say yes. "Not tonight, Carlisle. I've been apart from her longer than I can bear" she lied, tearing up. Fake tears, of course. She just missed using me as her living punching bag. "How about tomorrow after school?" he pressed. She debated with herself for a moment. "Sure" she said slowly. "Is it alright if she spends the night?" he asked. Where was he going with this? Her eyes narrowed before she answered. "Yes, Carlisle. If that will be all then I would like to go spend some time with my daughter" she said, rushing us out of the building. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella" he called out to me. I waved at him from behind.

The ride home was very uncomfortable. My mother was throwing daggers at me out of the corner of her eyes. She practically sped home. Ha, the witch must have really missed beating me. "What did you say?!" she snarled. Oh. Crap. "Nothing, mother" I lied quickly with fear. She looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking. Then she punched me in my thigh, the thigh that I cut, and then pinched it. I cried out in pain. Then she slapped me, all while keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm going to enjoy what's waiting for you when you get home" she sadisticly said. Then she laughed demonicly. I wouldn't be suprised if she really was the devil.

When we got to the house, she got out of the car. Then she walked over to my door. After checking for neighbors, she picked me up and threw me over her shoulders. She then carried me into the house. I didn't make a sound. When we got in the house, she shut the door. Then she threw me on the floor. She kicked me until I was back against the wall. I screamed in pain. Tears flowed down my cheeks. She slapped me repeatedly. "Take off you clothes" she demanded. She wouldn't... That's not possible! "Now!" she yelled. I stripped my clothes as quickly as I could with out acknowledging the pain. She left the room and brought in a switch. She began hitting me over and over again. It was wet and steaming hot. "Mom, please stop!" I begged. "That's it beg for me to stop. That's what I wanna hear. Say it again!" she yelled, hitting me hard with the switch. "Mom, please stop!" I cried. "That's it. I've missed that so much" she said. This woman was sick.

She left the room and came back with an extension cord. She had cut it to the size of a belt. I ached and cried in pain. When she was finally done, she kicked me in the stomach and told me to clean myself up. I flew up the steps to my room. I put my clothes back on and then went in the bathroom. I frantically searched for my razor blade. When I found it, I kissed it. Then I sat down on the side of the tub. Slowly, I slid the blade across my wrist. Then I went up my wrist a little. I slid the blade across my wrist again. Then I did the same thing with my thigh, but this time I cut both of them. I laughed at the pain.

RPOV

I raced home. I couldn't wait to get there so I could beat Bella. I would have some fun with her today. I wanted to hear her beg and scream. I was going to have as much fun with her as I could before she went to the Cullen's tomorrow. What was that doctor's problem anyway? Why did he want her to come over there so bad? Did he suspect something? I doubt it. He couldn't have seen the bruises. I covered most of them up every night while she's asleep with a special cream. The rest of them she would say she got them from falling. What was that Cullen boy's problem too? Did he suspect something too? I have to admit, I liked his fiestyness. It was hot. Hmmm, I wonder what it would take to-

My thought was interuppted by the sound of Bella's voice. "Ha, the witch must have really missed beating me" she mumbled. How dare she?! "What did she say?!" I snarled. "Nothing, mother" she lied with fear. That coward. I looked to see if anyone was looking. Then I punched her in the thigh and pinched it, enjoying her cry of pain. Then I slapped her. I was going to enjoy hurting her when we got home. When we got there, I flew out of the car. I walked to her door and opened it. After checking for neighbors, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulders. I quickly carried her into the house. I shut the door and then threw her on the floor.

This beating was different than all of the others I had given her. I started it off the usual way. Then I made her get naked, enjoying the sight. I used a switch and an extension cord to beat her as well as my feet and hands. I got pleasure from each scream, cry, and beg that came from her lips. When I was done, I kicked her in the stomach and told her to clean herself up. She gathered up her clothes quickly and ran up the stairs like the coward she was.

I sat in bed and recorded in my diary her latest beating. I always did this after I beat her. I even wrote about how I would beat her the next time. I smiled as I thought of this. She would have a suprise waiting for her in the morning.

**A/N: Uh oh! Looks like Bella's in for a rough time in the morning. Things just can't stay going for her can they? Are you guys liking the story so far? Tell me you favorite parts! Tell me your thoughts! Read and review! I want to thank all of you that have review so far. I can't even begin to explain how much it means to me. I really appreaciate it. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Before I begin, I would like to remind everyone that this is a FICTION story. I'm not writing everything exactly as it would be in reality. I am saying this because of a review I recieved yesterday. I'm ok with recieving bad reviews. I actually appreciate them, but this one slightly irritated me. Now, I could go off but I won't. I just want to say that if you have a problem with my story then don't read it. Everything I wrote is written the way it is because it's the way I want it. If I have offended the person by saying this then I apologize but I speak my mind. I would have PMed them but it was a guest review so I can't. That will be all. Back to the story :)**

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when I woke up the next morning. I felt someone staring at me. I looked around the room to check to see if I was alone. I gasped in fear when I saw my mother in the corner of my room. Why was she up this early?! Why was she in my room?! "Come here, Bella" she commanded, tapping an object against her hand. I wiped my eyes to clear my vision so that I could see it. My eyes widened when I saw it. It was a broken broomstick. So she's going to beat me with objects as well from now on? I swallowed back my tears and walked over to her.

When I finally got to her, she smiled that sadistic smile of hers. "Bend over" said. What the... "I said bend over!" she yelled. I instantly bent over, scared and confused all at the same time. She pulled the broomstick back, and started hitting me roughly on my butt with it repeatedly. Then she delivered one hard hit to my back with it. My back gave out as I yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. "Get up!" she commanded. I remained on the floor in a fetal position crying my eyes out. Why did it matter whether I did what she said or not? She would beat me either way. "I said get up!" she yelled again, kicking me in the stomach. "NO!" I screamed. _"Why did you do that, you idiot?!" _my mind shouted at me. I didn't care. I knew I would regret it though. I got up and tried to run out of the room. I fell flat on my face before I could even get a foot out the door. She ran over to me continued to beat me with the broomstick. She eventually broke the stick. Then she started using her hands and feet. I cried and prayed for it to be over. When she was finally done, she walked out of the room without a word.

I crawled to the bathroom slowly in agony. I knelt by the tub and sobbed. Why was my life so miserable? What did I do to anyone? What did I do to deserve this? I was once again beginning to become angry about Edward saving me. I decided not to go to school. I had already suffered enough today. I got up and winced in pain. Every move I made hurt badly. I fought the pain and fought back my tears as I took a shower.

When I was done, I dried myself off and cut myself like I did last night. It felt so good. I treasured the feeling. I couldn't even explain how good it felt. After I was finished, I got dressed. Then I went back in the bathroom, got my blade, put it in my purse, and got in my truck. My mother wouldn't care if I missed school, but I took my backpack with me anyway. I drove to a park in Port Angeles. I just needed somewhere to sit and relax.

When I arrived, I got a blanket that I had packed and searched for a spot to lay down. I finally found a spot under a tree. I laid down on my blanket and stared at the nature around me. It was absolutley beautiful. Since it was a school day, there weren't many people here. Perfect. I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

EPOV

_"Where was Bella?" _I thought to myself. She had missed both first and second period. It wasn't like her to miss school, even though she hated it. I was getting more and more worried by the second. "What's wrong, dude?" Jasper asked me. "Nothing" I lied smoothly. Thankfully, he let it go. When it was time to go to our next class, I quickly walked out of the room. Then I got in my car and sped out of the parking lot. I needed to find Bella. I have no idea why I care so much but I do. I needed to make sure she was safe. I called Alice. "Yes, Edward" she said when she answered the phone. "I need you to stop by Bella's house and see if she's there. If she's not there then text me. Then I'm going to go to Port Angeles. Don't ask questions. Please just do this for me" I instructed. She said ok and hung up the phone. I drove to the nearest McDonald's to park my car and wait for Alice to text me. The wait was agonizing. It seemed like forever when she finally texted me. I practically jumped through the roof of my car when I felt my car vibrated.

_"Edward, she's not here. Don't worry I didn't go in. I'm guessing she ran off and didn't want anyone to know. Find her Edward. I have a bad feeling about this. "_ the text read.

_"I'm about to head to Port Angeles now. I'm going to find her no matter what it take. I promise." _I texted back.

Then I sped off to Port Angeles. I was deteremind to find Bella. I would find her and make her safe. No matter what.

When I finally arrived in Port Angeles, I thought about where to search for her. Bella most likely wanted somewhere to relax. I decided to check the park. I drove as fast as I could, not caring if I was going above the speed limit. Bella was more important than that.

Finally, I arrived at the park. I searched for shady spot. After I had searched practically the entire park, I began get worried. I still hadn't found Bella. It would take me forever to find her. What was I going to do?

Suddenly, I heard a scream. It was Bella's voice. Bella was screaming! I searched for the sound. That's when I saw her. She was being backed up into a tree. A guy was trying to feel her up, but she fought back. She was starting to lose. I wasted no time. I sprinted to her. "Get your filthy hands" I yelled when I had just about reached them. He threw Bella on the ground and turned to face me. My nostrils flared in anger. No one threw my Bella on the ground. _"Wait, your Bella?_" my mind asked. I would argue with it later. I had to make sure this man got what he deserved. I was going to save my girl.

**A/N: Is Edward gaining feelings for Bella? Will he tell her how he feels? Will he save her once again? Read and review! Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far. Words cannot expressed the appreciation that I feel. I hope you all like this chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I wanted to take this time to give a special thanks to the following people:** **twilightloverbeverly, tee24, Doclover, Scarllete, and thiree for reviewing most of my chapters. I am thankful for every review I recieve but I wanted to give a special thanks to those 5 people for reviewing most of my chapters. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. **

EPOV

I charged toward her attacker and roughly pushed him into the tree. "Don't you ever put you disgusting hands on her again" I growled, banging his head into the tree. Then I threw him on the ground. I kicked him in the stomach and ribs repeatedly. He cried out in pain and begged for me to stop. I didn't stop. He deserved to die for hurting an angel. That's when I started stomping him, each stomp harder than the last. I saw a big rock beside me. I picked it up and held it over my head, preparing to hit him in the head with it. "Edward, no!" Bella screamed. I slowly put the rock down and looked at her with confusion. I kept my foot on the attacker to prevent him from escaping. Tears streamed down her face. I glared at the attacker as I took removed my foot from his body, silently telling him not to move. I walked over to Bella and held her to my chest. "Shhhh its ok Bella. You're safe now" I comforted. "Please don't kill him, Edward" she pleaded as she cried against my chest. "I won't, baby girl" I promised. As much as I wanted to kill him, I could see that it would hurt her and I didn't want her to hurt any further.

Suddenly, a female police officer ran over to us. I assumed someone heard or saw either the attack or the fight and called the police. "What happened her?!" she questioned. "I saw him attack her and ran over to help" I explained. "Was he trying to..." she trailed off. "Yes" I spat. She flinched at my tone. I didn't even want to think about that. She asked us more questions. Bella cried the entire time. I hated seeing her like this. She had been through so much.

When she was done questioning us, the man confessed to what he had done. The officer arrested the him and they left. I hope he rots. I looked down at Bella. She was looking up at me with an expression that I couldn't explain. "What is it, Bella?" I asked her.

BPOV

_I love you. _That's what I wanted to say but I couldn't find the courage to say it. "Thank you" I said softly. "You're welcome, Bella" he whispered, his green eyes sparkling. I longed to kiss him. The urge was so strong. I fought to control myself. He doesn't feel that way about me. I looked away as I thought this. He put his hand and gently turned my face back towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "I've just been through a lot today" I told him. It wasn't exactly a lie. It was the truth but not the whole truth. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked. I nodded and smile. "We'll go in my car. I've have Alice come pick up your truck after school" he said. "Why can't we take my truck and leave your car?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "If I leave my car, it'll get stolen. No one would want your truck" he teased, smirking at me. I laughed and hit him playfully. "Don't down the truck. Everyone can't own a silver Volvo like you" I teased back. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

He looked down at my hand and then up at me. I put my hand in his and we walked to his car. He opened the door for me and shut it when I got in. Then he got in and drove off. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "It's a suprise. I want to take you somewhere special" he answered with a smile. I smiled back and leaned against the window as I drifted off to sleep.

I felt someone whispering in my ear as I awoke. "Wake up, Bella. We're almost there. I need you to walk" Edward whispered. Huh? Walk? Why wasn't I walking? My eyes snapped open and I looked around at my surrounding. It looked like we were in the woods. I looked up at Edward and smiled. He was carriying me. It felt so perfect. He smiled back at me and then gently put me on my feet. Then he took my hand and led the way. We walked for about five more minutes. Then he stopped and put me in front of him. "Close your eyes" he whispered into my ear. I obeyed and let him lead me forward. I trusted him. Then he stopped me. "Open your eyes, Bella" he said softly.

I gasped at the amazement that was before me. It was a beautiful meadow. I slowly walked further into it, taking in my surrounding. Edward was right behind me smiling at me. "This is absolutely beautiful" I turned and and told him."Yes it is, but its not as beautiful as you" he said softly. I blushed and looked down. Edward Cullen thought I was beautiful. He put his hand under my chin and gently pulled my face up to look at him. His eyes were sparkling and melting. He stared into my eyes and looked down at my lips. They darted from my lips to my eyes. Finally, they rested on my eyes. He stared into my eyes and slowly leaned in.

**A/N: Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for! Well one moment we've been waiting for. Don't kill me for stopping there! You'll get what you want. Read and review! Tell me your thoughts! Also, I was thinking about getting a beta reader, but I have some questions about it. PM me if you are interested. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday! It was a long day and I didn't get to finish the chapter. **

My heart raced in anticipation as Edward got closer. I leaned in and we pressed our lips to each others. The second our lips connected, I felt fireworks. Kissing him was perfect. He put his hand on the side of my face and rubbed his thumb softly across my cheek as he continued to kiss me. He used his other hand to run his fingers through my hair. I did the same. I sighed and parted my lips, silently asking for him to do the same. He parted his lips and kissed me once again. He tasted amazing. He tasted perfect. I could kiss him forever. I felt like I was in heaven.

I honestly have no idea how long the kiss lasted. When he finally pulled away, he smiled at me. Then he kissed my cheek softly. His melting eyes stared into mine. "I love you, Bella" he confessed softly. Tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It all seemed so surreal. "I love you too, Edward" I replied softly through my tears. He wiped my tears away and pulled me to his chest. He gently sat us down and kissed my hair. "Look at me, Bella" he said to me. I looked up at him. "I have some explaining to do" he said.

EPOV

"Bella, first let me apologize for not helping you all the times you've been bullied. Believe me I wanted to, I just couldn't find the courage to. I know that's no excuse but its the truth. Honestly, I was scared. I was a coward. There was so many people against you and I didn't know what to do. I told teachers but they never believed me. They didn't care" I explained. There was no excuse for my actions. I was a coward. I looked at her to see her reaction. Her face was expressionless. That scared me. "Bella, are you ok?" I asked with concern. "I'm fine. I'm just processing what you just said" she answered, her face still expressionless. "Would you like me to continue?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a small smile. I returned the smile and decided to tell her my feelings. "Bella, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. You're the most beautiful girl that has and ever will exist. You're perfect, Bella" I confessed, looking her in the eyes. Her eyes began to tear up. I continued my confession. "When I hear your name, my heart skips a beat and I get butterflies in my stomach. I know that doesn't seem like something a guy would say but it's the truth. I know I've wronged you in the past for not helping you, and I apologize deeply for it. I should have been a man and protected the girl I love. I vow from this day forward to protect you. I love you so much. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you to be my girl. Will you find it in your heart and forgive me? Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my girl?" I finished, holding back tears. By the time I got halfway through my confession, Bella was already crying. "Yes, Edward. I forgive you. I'll be your girl" she said through her tears.

I smiled in victory and crushed my lips to hers. Kissing her gave me the best feeling I've ever had. I felt like I was kissing an angel. She fit perfectly in my arms and her soft lips connected perfectly with mine. I could kiss her forever. I pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring into mine. I smiled at her and she smiled back. No one has and ever will be as happy as I am now.

BPOV

No one has and ever will be as happy as I am now. I felt like I was in heaven. I felt like I was having a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. Nothing could possibly bring down my mood. Despite the absuse and bullying, my life felt so complete right now. My dream had finally came true, being with Edward. I had longed for this moment all my life and now its finally happening. As long as I had Edward, no matter what happened, I would be ok. I gently pulled his face to mine and kissed him. "I love you, Edward Cullen" I said softly. " I love you too, Bella Swan" he said back softly, his green eyes smoldering.

I laid my head against his chest and he laid his head on mine with his arms wrapped around me. We sat like that for I don't know how long. I honestly don't care. After a while, the sun started to go down. He kissed me as we watched the sunset. It was so beautiful. "I suppose we should go to my house now" he said. I nooded and smiled at him.

He picked me up gently and carried by all the way back to his car. He opened my door with one hand, set me down, put my seatbelt on for me, kissed my forehead, and then shut the door. When he got in and started the car, he took my hand and held it as we drived in comfortable silence.

When we got to the Cullen's house, I gasped at the amazement before me. Their house was absolutely beautiful. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me inside. Their house was even more beautiful on the inside. He led us into the kitchen. I smelled something scrumptious. "Mom, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend, Bella" he introduced, trying to keep his smile from speading all the way across his face. She walked over to me and gave me a warm, loving hug. "It's so nice to meet you, Bella. We're having lasagna and tiramisu cake" she said in a gentle, sweet voice with a smile. I loved her already. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen and that sounds delicious" I replied with a smile. "Call me, Esme" she requested. I blushed and gave her a nod. Edward smiled at us. "We're going to go up to my room until it's time for dinner" Edward said. She nodded and went back to cooking, trying to contain her joy.

When we got to Edward's room, he led us to his bed. He sat down and I sat next to him. He sighed and I couldn't understand his facial expression. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked with worry. "Carlisle told me not to tell you or anyone else this, but I can't keep it from you anymore" he said, a trace of venom in his voice. "Just tell me. I won't tell anyone you told me" I told him. I was becoming more worried by the second. What was bothering him so much? I sighed and looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed this. He repeated this action over and over again. He put his face in his hands. "Edward, please just tell me" I pressed, biting my lip to hold back my tears. After what seemed like forever, he finally looked at me. He took a deep breath. "I know Renee is abusing you" he said through his teeth.

**A/N: Who all saw that coming? -raises both hands and feet- What do you guys think is going to happen? What did you think of this chapter? What do you think of this story so far? Read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, my heart dropped. "Excuse me?" I managed to say. Suprisingly, my voice wasn't as off as I thought it would be. "I said I know Renee is abusing you" he said with venom. I flinched at his tone. "No she doesn't. Edward, what are you talking about?" I replied with a fake laugh that didn't sound convincing at all. "Don't play dumb with me, Bella. You and I both know that you're lying. Carlisle heard what Renee said to you in the hospital" he spoke through his teeth. His hands were balled up into tight fists. I tried to think of a lie to tell. "She was just playing, Edward" I lied. "That's bull crap!" he yelled, punching a hole in the wall. I flinched and back up against the wall next to the bed in fear. He was scaring me. Was he going to hit me?

He paced the room for what seemed like forever, mumbling profanities under his breath. I was so scared. I didn't know where this was going. Tears started to stream down my face. I looked away so that he wouldn't see them. He probably was to anger to notice. He sighed, walked over to the bed, and sat down. "Bella, come here" he whispered. I looked at him with fear, still crying. I was afraid that he was going to yell at me or hit me. I couldn't take either one. It was bad enough I had an abusive mother, now I'm going to have an abusive boyfriend as well. "Baby, I'm not going to hurt you. Please come here" he spoke softly. I slowly slid over to him. He reached out a hand towards me and I jumped back. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, baby. I would never hurt you. I love you" he said softly. I sighed and slowly made my way over to him. He gently pulled me to his chest. As soon as my head was against his chest, I broke down. I sobbed against his chest. "Shhhh, its ok, baby girl. It's ok. I'm here. Just tell me the truth. I'm here" he comforted softly while rubbing his finger through my hair. "It's true, Edward" I confessed through my sobs. His hands turned to fists. I tensed instantly. When he felt my tension, he relaxed. I slowly did the same. "We're going to do something about this, Bella. She won't hurt you anymore for long. I promise. I'm not going to let her continue hurting my angel" he declared. I looked up at his through my tears. He kissed them away. Then he softly kissed my lips. "I love you, Bella" he said softly. "I love you too" I replied softly. Then he laid down and held me. I fell asleep against his chest.

"Bella" I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes and was welcomed by Edward's beautiful face. He had changed shirts. _"Because you sobbed all over his other, duh" _ mind said. I ignored it. "Hello, sleeping beauty" he said, smiling his crooked smile at me. Then he kissed the tip of my nose. "Hey" I said, my voice thick with sleep. I cleared my throat. "It's time for dinner, love" he informed me. "Ok" I said, smiling at him. I sat up and stretched. When I looked at him, his eyes were widened. "Is something wrong?" I asked, confused. He shook his head quickly. What the heck? Um ok? I decided to drop it. Its probably nothing. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked him. He directed me to it and I went in to fix myself. I fixed my hair, splashed water on my face, and dried my face. "Do I look presentable?" I asked him when I walked out, nervous. "You look perfect" he answered, kissing my cheek. I took a deep breath and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He led us down the stairs to the kitchen.

His family was already seated at the table when we got there. Edward pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. He sat next to me. "Bella, let me introduce you to everyone. That's my sister, Alice. Next to her is her boyfriend. That's my brother, Emmett. Next to him is his girlfriend, Rosalie. You already know Carlisle and Esme" he introduced, pointing to each person as he told me who they were. "Everyone this is my girlfriend, Bella" he said with a smile, kissing me on my forehead. I blushed and looked down. "Eddie finally got him one" Emmett teased. Edward rolled his eyes. I blushed harder. Emmett smiled mischievously at me. "So Bella, when are you going to let Edward in?" he asked, winking at me. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "Emmett! Not at the table!" Esme said. I blushed even harder, catching on to what he had said. I had thought about Edward in that way before but I couldn't even imagine discussing that with him anytime soon.

Dinner was incredible. The food was amazing and I got along with everyone. Emmett teased me just about the entire time. He was like the big brother I had always wanted. I had grown to love each and everyone of them in that short period of time.

Edward and I went back up to his room after dinner, earning a tease from Emmett. "Don't forget to wrap it, Eddie" he had said, earning another smack from Rosalie. "My family really likes you" Edward said when we got to his room. "I have grown to love them all, even though I barely know them" I smiled and said. He kissed my cheek. "Edward, can I ask you something?" I said. "Anything, love" he replied. "Does Carlisle find it weird that we're together?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "You said that he thinks of me as his daughter. He's not weirded out by that fact that the girl he thinks of as a daughter is dating his son?" I asked. "It doesn't bother him at all. He couldn't be happier" he explained. I smiled at him. We talked, kissed, and listened to music until we went to sleep. Edward held me as we slept.

I awoke the next morning with the pleasant feeling of Edward lips kissing down my cheek. I sighed in happiness. "Good morning, love" he greeted. "Good morning" I said. I turned around to face him and smiled. I wanted to kiss him but I was afraid that I had morning breath. Edward must didn't care because he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back.

We got ready for school and I rode to school in his car. Alice and Emmett rode in his jeep. Jasper and Rosalie had gone home yesterday. He held my hand the whole way to school. He opened the door for me when we got there and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the building. People stared at us. "Edward, people are staring" I whispered, nervous. "Don't worry about them. I love you and that's all that matters, baby" he said, kissing my forehead. That gave me courage. I smiled and kept my head held high as we walked to the building. Jacob was blocking the entrance. "well look what we have here. You and your sibling are the richest kids in school and you're dating this trash" he said to Edward. Edward gripped me tighter and walked up on Jacob. "Talk down about my girl again and I will make you wish you're dead" Edward snarled. Then Edward released me. I gulped in fear. Edward scared me when he was like this. Plus, I didn't want him to get in trouble. This would not end well. Jacob would have the entire school on his side. "You're all talk, Cullen. You're not man enough to take me on, especially by dating this dork. She's pathetic and you're pathetic for dating her" he said, shoving both of us. I fell to the ground. Edward's nostrils flared in anger. "You're going to pay, Black" Edward spat. Then Edward charged forward.

**A/N: Our Edward is protective of his girl. What did you guys think of this chapter? Read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

EPOV

I charged foward and pushed Jacob to the ground. I got on top of him and pummeled his face. His followers did nothing to stop me. Wise choice. He was going to pay for all the pain he had caused my girl. Then he had the audacity to push me as well as her. Was he asking to die? It was one thing to mess with me but don't ever mess with my girl! He laid defenseless beneath me. His eyes and lips were becoming swollen. He even stared to cry. _"Wow and he's supposed to be a wrestler?" _my mind said. I ignored it. I couldn't focus on anything but making Jacob pay. I got up and kicked him in the stomach and the throat. He choked out in pain. I snarled at him and began stomping on him. I picked up a brick, preparing to hit him in the head with it. Then I heard Bella's voice. "Edward, no! Stop!" she screamed. Deja vu much? I instantly looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes and the tears streaming down her face. I put the brick down and glared at Jacob, silently telling him not to move. Wow this really is deja vu.

I slowly started to walk over to her and held out my arms. She took a step back. She looked so terrified. Ugh, how could I be so stupid?! Her mother abused her so of course she wouldn't like violence! I thought I was protecting her but I was really hurting her. Now I bet she thinks I'm going to hit her something. I would never do that. I would never abuse a woman. I would never abuse anyone. "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I know I scared you baby girl and I apologize deeply for that. I need you to know that I'm not going to hurt you, love" I spoke softly. She hesitantly walked over to me. I slowly pulled her to me. She began to relax a little. I rubbed circles on her back and trailed my fingers slowly down her spine. I heard her breathing start to speed it up. I was instantly worried. "What's wrong, love?" I asked with concern. She shook her head and smiled at me. Her smile was so beautiful. She was beautiful. I was about to kiss her but then Mr. Greene, the principal came running over to us. "What happened?!"

BPOV

I watched in fear as Edward continued to pummel Jacob. I was glad that someone was finally standing up for me and standing up to Jacob but I felt that it could have been handled another way. I had been abuse since I was little so violence wasn't really something that I was fond of. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts. Edward was holding a brick over his head, about to hit Jacob in the head with it. My eyes widened in fear. "Edward, no! Stop!" I screamed through my tears. He immediately looked at me. He put the brick down and glared at Jacob. Then he slowly walked over to me. I took a step back. I was afraid. Was he going to hit me? "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I know I scared you baby girl and I apologize deeply for that. I need you to know that I'm not going to hurt you, love" he spoke softly. I hesitantly walked over to him. I had stopped crying but I was still afraid. He slowly pulled me to him and I relaxed a little. He rubbed circles on my back and trailed his fingers soflty down my spine. My breathing began to speed up. That felt so good. "What's wrong, love?" he asked with concern. I shook my head and gave him a smile. Then Mr. Greene ran over to us. "What happened?!" he demanded. "Bella and I were walking toward the building and Jacob was blocking the entrance. Then he started insulting Bella and I and shoved us. I just defended myself and Bella. Jacob has been bullying Bella" Edward explained sincerely. He asked Jacob, members in the crowd, and I was this the truth. We all said yes. I was surprised that Jacob's followers didn't lie for him. I guess they were scared.

Then the three of us went into his office. Jacob had to lean on Mr. Greene to walk. After he was done talking and questioning us, Edward was suspeneded for fighting and Jacob was expelled for bullying. He gave me permission to go home for the day. Then he made Edward and I leave to room to have a private conversation with Jacob and call his parents.

"What do you want to do, love?" Edward asked when we were in the parking lot. "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you" I said, smiling at him. He kissed me sweetly and we got in his car. "Ok. Let's go back to our meadow" he said, taking my hand and leading me to the car. He opened the door for me and shut it we I got in. Then he got in and we drove to our meadow in peaceful silence.

When we go there, I was just as amazed as I was yesterday. It was so absolutely beautiful. We sat there for hours talking, kissing, and just being us. I was so in love with this boy I felt like my heart was going to explode from all the love.

After watching the sunset, Edward lifted me up to my feet and spun me around. I giggled and blushed. He pulled me to him and kissed me. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I whispered back. "I suppose I should get you home" he sighed. I froze with fear. "Bella, baby calm down. Carlisle and I are going to get you out of this. I promise" he declared. All I did could do was nod. "Edward, you never told me how you knew she was abusing me" I managed to say. "Carlisle told me. He heard her threaten you in the hospital room. That's the real reason why I came to your house that day. It was really just for confirmation. I was at the door the whole time. I heard her push you down. I even heard what she said to make you hurry to come in the house" he explained, trying to contain his anger. "Oh" was all I could say. I looked away from him, not wanting him to see the pain in my eyes. He gently pulled my face back towards him and kissed me softly. I melted into the kiss and instantly relaxed. He carried me back to the car.

I was uneasy the entire ride home. Edward tried to get me to relax but I couldn't. My heart practically stopped when we arrived at my house. I was paralyzed with fear. "Baby, look at me" Edward said. I forced myself to look at him. "We're going to get you away from her soon. I promise" he said firmly. Then he pulled me to him kissed me firmly. It eventually turned soft and sweet. Then I took a deep breath and opened the door. "I love you, Bella" Edward said softly, pain in his voice. "I love you too, Edward" I whispered, holding back tears. I slowly walked toward the door. Edward watched me the entire time until I was in the house. Then I felt a something hard hit my head. I started to lose consciousness.

**A/N: Well, Bella's bullying problems are over but she still has to deal with her mom. What do you think is going to happen? What did you think of this chapter? Read and review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the late update! I've just been busy and haven't had time to write. I'm really sorry guys! You all are one of my top priorities. I don't like to keep you all waiting. Now for this chapter I have to give you a warning. Its not graphic but it's content may be sensitve to some readers. I can't say what it is because I don't want to spoil it. I'm just warning you. **

I awoke surrounded by hot darkness. I was a sweaty mess.I tried to open my mouth to but it was gagged. What the.. I tried to move my arms and legs but they were tied together. What the heck had happened?! I squinted in the darkness to try to determine my location. My eyes widened. I was in the trunk of my mother's car. Then I looked down. I didn't have on any pants. Tears streamed down my face as my memory returned to me. Now I remember what happened.

_Flashback _

_"I love you, Bella" Edward said softly, pain in his voice. "I love you too, Edward" I whispered, holding back tears. I slowly walked toward the door. Edward watched me the entire time until I was in the house. Then I felt something hard hit my head. I started to lose consciousness. _

_My vision blurred and my head throbbed in pain as I awoke. I was in my room on my bed. How did I get up here? "You're finally awake?" I heard someone say. I froze in fear when I realized who it was. Jacob was in standing at the end of my bed smiling evilly. "What's the matter, Bella? Not happy to see me?" he laughed. I flinched. His laugh was so... evil. It was almost as worse as Renee's. "You and Edward are going to pay for getting me expelled" he spat. I fought back my tears. I fought to be strong. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled slowly up and down my body. "I have to give Edward his props for one thing, you have an awesome body" he said, his voice getting deeper. No... He wouldn't... I looked up at him in fear and shock. I was his half sister! He wouldn't dare... Then he jumped on top of me. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. Tears streamed down my face. I cried and waited for it to be over._

_When Jacob was done, he got off of me and left the room. I sobbed into my pillow. He had taken my innocence. My own brother took my innocence. I felt so dirty and used. I wanted Edward to be my first. Now that's not going to happen. He probably won't even want me anymore. I wouldn't blame him. I wouldn't want me either. I drifted off to sleep. My nightmares were filled with Jacob. _

_End of flashback _

I forced myself not to think anymore. I forced the gag out of my mouth, surprising myself when I succeeded. I gasped for air. I flipped over to my other side. I looked around the trunk. Something caught my eye. It looked like a journal. I used my teeth bring it over to me. I could barely see in the darkness but I could read the words faintly. It said "Thoughts and Plans" I wiggled and fought to break my arms free. Surprisingly, it worked. Where was all this sudden strength and skill coming from? I stretched my arms out to untie my legs. Once they were free, I opened the journal. It was in Renee's handwriting. My eyes widened and tears streamed down my face as I read the words written on the pages. Renee had described every time she beat me, pictures of my bruises, how she would beat me the next time, how she felt and etc. She was going to kill me. She didn't write how or when but she clearly wrote that she was going to kill me! She's taking me to Arizona. She's going to meet up with Phil. They were going to kill me so they could start a life together.

Why would she even keep something like this? This is stupid! It is sick and stupid! Not only does she get pleasure from making my life miserable and making me want to die, but she actually writes it down! What was wrong with this woman?! This is proof that she abuses me and would get her sent to prison if someone found it. My mother was honestly stupid sometimes. There isn't even a lock on it! I'm not complaining. This is actually help for me. I just don't like stupidity. It irritates me.

I had to think of an escape plan. I need to get away. Then I would call Edward, Carlisle, and Angela and inform them about Renee's plans. This journal was perfect evidence. I would tell them to meet me here, hopefully with the police. I pray to God that this works.

The only problems with my plan are that I have no idea how I am going to escape and I'm a total klutz. Even if I did manage to escape from the trunk, I would probably end up falling while running away. I sighed and forced myself not to cry. Now was not the time for tears. Now was the time to be stong. Now was the time to be smart. Now was the time to be brave. I had to get away from her. I had to get her put away. This abuse had to end. Enough is enough.

Then the car started to slow down. When it stopped, I heard Renee get out and slam the door. Now's my chance. Its time. I took a deep breath and gathered all my strength and courage. "You can do this, Bella" I heard Edward whisper. I lost focus for a moment but simply smiled. Edward was with me no matter the distance we were apart. He was with me no matter what. As long as I have him, I can do anything. I can do this. It seemed to take Renee forever to get to the trunk. It was as if she was walking in slow motion. Finally, I heard the key turned to open the trunk. She opened it. I jumped up and kicked her in the thoat with all my power, strength, and courage. She choked on her spit and gasped for air as she fell to the ground. I jumped out of the car and ran away as fast as I could, clutching the journal to me as if it were my life line.

**A/N: I know this was short and I'm sorry. Give me your thoughts about the chapter! What do you think is going to happen? Read and review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I ran and ran until I couldn't run any longer. I looked around at my surroundings. I indeed was in Arizona. Renee had forced me to come here when I was little so she could meet up with Phil. I searched my pocket for my phone. Renee didn't take it before she put me in the trunk. Stupid, right? I texted Edward quickly.

**B- Edward! Renee kidnapped me and brought me to Arizona. I found a journal she has. She wrote down every time she beat me, took pictures of the bruises, and her plan. She and her ex boyfriend Phil were going to kill me. I escaped. Please come get me. Bring Carlisle and the police. Please hurry! I'm scared and I need you. **

His reply was instant.

**E- I'm on my way right now, baby. I just told Carlisle and we're bringing the police. Whatever you do, don't let that journal out of your sight. Guard it with your life. We're coming Bella. Just lay low until we get there. I promise you this will all be over soon. I'm coming, baby.**

**B- Ok. Hurry please Edward. I'm scared. **

**E- I know, baby girl I know. I need you to be stong for me. I need you to be brave for me. You've done amazing so far, beautiful. You escaped. You can do this, Bella. Be strong for me. I'll see you soon. I love you.**

**B- I will try for you. I love you too. **

"Bella!" I heard a soft voice yell. I smiled instantly. I knew that voice. It was Angela's. I looked up and saw her. I immediately ran to her. I hugged her tightly while still clutching the journal tightly in my hand. She hugged me back. "Come on, get in my car. You look troubled" she said. I got in quickly. When she got in, she drove off. "What are you doing here, Bella?" she asked. I took a deep breath. It was time to tell her. "My mother kidnapped me. She brought me here so she and her ex boyfriend could kill me so they could start a life together. She's been abusing me ever since my father died. She's been keeping record of it in a journal" I confessed, fighting back tears. I gripped the journal tighter in my arms. She growled and her hands tightened on the wheel. "She is not going to lay another hand on you, Bella" she said through her teeth. I nodded. "I told Edward. He and Carlisle are on his way here with the police" I informed her. She nodded. "You can stay at my house until they get here. We're going to get you out of this, Bella" she promised. I smiled at her, feeling safe and happy.

Then my phone rang. It was Edward. I answered quickly. "Edward" I said, my voice raising slightly. "Bella, I'm getting on the plane to Arizona now. I'll be there as soon as I can. The police here have contacted the police in Arizona as well. We're all going to meet at the airport. I'll call you when I get there" he informed me. "Edward hurry please" I begged. "I am baby girl. Just hang in there for me. Where are you, love?" he asked. "I'm in the car with Angela. I'm going to stay at her house until you get here" I told him. "Good. I'll be there soon, love. Don't worry. We're going to get you out of this and make sure she pays" he promised firmly. I could tell her was trying to contain his anger. "Then plane just got here. I have to go. I love you, Bella" he said softly. "I love you too, Edward" I whispered, fighting back my tears. Then he hung up.

When we arrived at Angela's house, I practically flew to the door. Angela quickly got me in the house. "You're safe now, Bella. Edward and Carlisle are on there way with the police. This will all be over soon" she comforted, rubbing my back softly. I gave her a small smile. "Would like anything to eat or drink?" she asked. "I'm starving actually" I laughed. "You can go up to the guest room while I cook" she said. I followed her directions to the room. When I got there, I pulled the curtains over every window so no one could see inside. I knew that by now Renee had probably contacted the police and reported me missing. I'm guessing they played along and went through the neccessary procedure to make her think that they were on her side. In reality, they were just waiting on Edward and Carlisle to get here so that they could make their move. I just hoped that they get here soon.

Angela called me down when lunch was ready. She made hamburgers and fries. We sat on the couch and talked as we ate. The food was delicious. "Bella, I don't want to bring up something you don't want to talk about but as your therapist and friend I'm here to help you" Angela said suddenly. "I'll tell you anything. I'm guessing you want to know more about Renee's abuse" I replied. She nodded. I took a deep breath and tears instantly came to my eyes. "It all started when my dad left. My mother had been having an affair with his best friend, Billy. When my dad found out, he flipped out and left. That's when she started abusing me verbally. She felt that it was my fault. She even got physical sometimes but it was only punches or slaps. When he died, that's when it got worse. She started beating me everry single day. She blamed me for his death. She blamed me for everything" I told her through my tears. She pulled me to her. She held me and rubbed my back softly. "Shhhhhh it's ok. You're here now and away from her. Everything is going to be ok" she whispered softly. I decided to tell her everything. I pulled away slowly and sighed. "That's not all" I said. She motioned for me to continue. "When my dad left, this boy named Jacob" I spat his name. " Started bulling me. He's my half brother. Billy was married at the time my mother was having an affair with him so they were having an affair with each other. So he is my half brother. He teased me everyday. He pushed and hit me. He turned the entire school against me. He- " I couldn't go on. I couldn't bear to talk about how he took my innocence. "It's ok. Take your time. You don't even have to tell me right now if you don't want to" she spoke softly. Then I shook my head. I couldn't keep things bottled up anymore. I was done with secrets. "He raped me" I sobbed. Her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes. She pulled me to her and I sobbed against her chest. I felt her tears against my hair. I cried myself to sleep against her.

RPOV

"How could you be so stupid?!" Phil yelled, throwing a glass vase to the floor. "The kick came out of nowhere. I can't predict the future, Phil!" I yelled back. Who did he think he was? He ran up on me and glared at me. I glared back. "You need to find her" he spat. "I won't need to. Bella won't last a day out there alone. She has nowhere to go" I argued. "But she has the journal" he yelled. Then he slapped me hard. After that he pushed me to the floor. I got up and pushed him back. "Don't you ever put your hands on me!" I yelled. He had lost his mind. No one put their hands on me like that. He snarled at me pushed me to the wall. Then he slapped me again. "Don't you raise your voice at me!" he snarled. I glared at him. We stayed like that for a while, glaring at each other. Then out of nowhere he pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. I kissed him back just as rough. This is what always happened after we argued. He smacked my butt and grabbed it hard. I deepened this kiss. Then he pulled away. "I'm sorry, babe" he apologized. "I forgive you" I replied. "She's going to come back. Then we're going to kill her" he said firmly. I agreed. I couldn't wait. I was finally about to get rid of that brat.

EPOV

My heart raced in anticipation as we got closer and closer to the airport. I was ready to see my angel. I was ready to have her safe in my arms. Renee was going to pay for hurting my girl. This had gone on long enough. This was going to end today. I would kill Renee myself if I could.

When the plane landed, I immediately pulled out my phone and called Bella. "Hello?" she answered, her voice thick with sleep. "Hello, sleeping beauty" I chuckled. She cleared her throat and laugh. "I miss you" she said softly. "I miss you too, beautiful. I'm at the airport, love" I told her. "I'm on my way" she said firmly. Then she hung up the phone. I couldn't wait to see my angel.

BPOV

I jumped up and quickly put on my shoes. I fixed my hair and clothes in the mirror. I grabbed the journal. Then I ran downstairs to Angela. "Edward is here. We have to go now" I rushed out. She got her keys quickly and we ran to the car. She practically sped to the airport. When we got there, I grabbed the journal and jumped out of the car. When I got in the building I searched for Edward. Finally, I found him. I brifely saw the police behind him and saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice. I was somewhat surprised that he had brought his whole family but that could be discussed later. I ran to him. When I got halfway to him, he saw me. He immediately ran to me. When he got closer to me, he stretched out his arms. Then when he finally reached me, he picked me up and spun me around. He pulled me to his chest. I felt safe and complete. "I missed you so much" he whispered in my ear. "I missed you too" I whispered back. "Stop hogging my little sister" Emmett said as he walked over to us. Edward rolled his eyes and let me go. Emmett picked me up and spun me around just as Edward did. I giggled. "I missed you, little sister" he said as he span me. "I missed you too, big brother" I said softly, smiling at him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Give me my sister!" Alice demanded her pixie voice. I smiled and her and pulled her into a tight hug. She kissed my cheeck and I kissed hers. "We're going to get you out of this, Bella. I promise" she whispered in my ear. I pulled back and smiled at her. Tears formed in my eyes. "Don't you dare shed a single tear" she warned. I laughed and rolled my eyes. She laughed and then Esme walked over. She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. When she pulled away, she looked like she had been crying. I was taken from my thoughts when Carlisle brought me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. "I'm going to take care of this" he promised. I nodded and smiled at him. "Where are Renee and Phil staying?" he asked. I told him and he nodded. "I want you all to stay here while we go take care of this" Carlisle instructed. I gave him the journal and he and the police left.

Edward and I went to sit outside the airport. He leaned in to kiss me and I pulled away slowly. He need to know what happened. "Baby, what's wrong? Why don't you want me to kiss you?" he asked, hurt. "I have to tell you something" I said, biting my lip to fight back my tears. "What is it love?" he asked, becoming more worried by the second. I took a deep breath. "Jacob raped me" I spat.

**A/N: Ok! So the story is almost over. There going to be about two or three more chapters, maybe four. I'm not entirely sure yet. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen? What do you WANT to happen? Read and review! I love you all! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! Its just that a lot has been going on in my life and it has made me not feel like writing. Then I realized that since writing is my escape then its just what I need. Plus, you guys are one of my top priorities. I can't keep you all waiting too long. This chapter is all EPOV. **

EPOV

My entire body froze. Time seemed to stop for a moment. I did not just hear that! He did NOT do that! Did he want to die?! "What?!" I snarled. "He raped me" she repeated, tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him. "Please don't, Edward!" she begged through her tears. "He's going to pay, Bella. I promise you that." I spat through my teeth. I wasn't going to kill him, hopefully for her, but he was indeed going to pay. I would make sure of that. "I want you to make him pay Edward, but you have to promise me that you won't kill him" she said, looking me right in the eyes. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked at her. "Bella... I can't promise you that. I can promise you that I won't do it intentionally. I want to but if you don't want me to then I won't" I told her. She sighed and we just stared at each other for a while. "Ok" she said after what seemed like forever.

Then she looked away from me. She seemed like she was about to cry. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked softly. "You want to break up with me. I know you do" she spoke through her tears. Why the heck would I ever want to do that?! She was absolutely perfect. She was the love of my life, I was in love with her. Why would I break up with her?! "I would never do that, Bella. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you forever. You are the only person I want to be with. You're the only one for me. I would never break up with you" I told her, pulling her to me. She pulled away. "But I'm used! He took my innocence, Edward! My own brother took my virginity from me! He took what was only yours to take! I can never get that back! I'm filthy! Why would you want someone like me?! Its bad enough I'm hideous! Now I'm used!" she yelled at me through her sobs. I looked her straight in the eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever talk down about yourself! You are NOT used! You are NOT filthy! You are NOT hideous! You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. You are the most beautiful thing that God created. Jacob did not take your innocence, Bella. You still are innocent, baby. You are smart, sweet, pure, intelligent, beautiful, funny, caring, loving and everything you could ask for in a girl. I'm lucky to have you, Bella. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You are perfect. Your heart is perfect. Your personality is perfect. Your mind is perfect. Your body is perfect. YOU are perfect. I love you and only you. I love you, Isabella Swan" I said firmly. Then I pulled her to me and crashed my lips to hers. I wouldn't have her downing herself. She needed to believe how beautiful she was and how perfect she was. I kissed her long and passionate. I have no idea how long the kiss lasted but I honestly don't care. When I finally pulled away, we were both breathless. I kissed her sweetly on the forehead and smiled at her. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" she whispered back. Then I kissed her softly. She had the softest perfect lips ever. I could kiss them forever.

Edward..." my angel said, sounding worried. "What's wrong, love?" I asked her. "Is it all over?" she asked, looking up at me. "She's not going to hurt you anymore. That's all over. I promise you that. We're going to put her away, Bella. After the trial, its all over, baby" I told her. Then I kissed her sweetly. I loved this girl so much. "Will the trial be here or in Forks?" she asked me. "Honestly, I'm not sure love. I'm guessing it will most likely be in Forks but I'm not really sure. We'll know more when Carlisle gets back" I answered. "I'm scared, Edward" she said, holding back tears. "Why, love?" I asked her, pulling her towards a bench and sitting her down. I sat beside her and pulled her to my chest. Then I kissed the top of her head and waited for her to continue. "I'm scared that she won't get put away. I'm scared that she'll get away with this. I'm scared that even if she does get put in jail, she'll get out and come back for me and your family. I'm scared that this is never going to end" she cried against my chest. "Shhhh, baby girl, its ok. I know you're scared baby and that's normal. I promise that this is all going to end." I comforted, rubbing my fingers through her hair softly. "What about Jacob?" she asked, still crying. "He's definitely going to pay" I spat, holding her tighter to me. She flinched slightly at my tone but then relaxed. I sat her up and wiped her tears. She looked away from me. "Bella, look at me" I said softly. She slowly turned her face towards me. She looked so afraid and hopeless. It broke my heart to see my angel like that. "Listen to me, baby. Everything is going to be ok. I promise you that. Jacob and Renee are going to pay for everything that have done to you. They're going to pay for hurting my angel. This will all be over soon. I promise, Bella" I said firmly. Then I kissed her softly. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too, baby" I whispered back.

"Bella, where's Angela?" I asked after a moment of silence. "I think she's in the airport with your family. I wasn't really paying attention when I got out of the car. I was just focused on finding you" she answered, playing with her fingers. I smiled at her. She blushed slightly. "You blush is so beautiful. I love making you blush" I told her softly. She blushed even harder. I chuckled. "Awww look at the love birds" Alice said as she approached us. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. "What do you want, Alice?" I asked her. "I just wanted let you know that it's time to go. Carlisle just got back..." she answered, trailing off. What had happened? "What did he say?!" Bella and I asked simultaneously. "He won't tell us. He said he wants to talk to Bella first" she sighed. "What's wrong, Alice?" Bella asked, worried. Instead of answering, Alice ran over to Bella and hugged her. Bella was shocked for a moment but she hugged her back. "I love you, Bella. I just want you to know that" Alice said, holding back tears. "I love you too, Alice" Bella replied. I was confused. Why was Alice acting so sad. Had Carlisle really said something to them but Alice didn't want to tell us? Had Renee run off before the police had gotten there? What is going on?! "Alice, what's going on?" Bella asked, almost as if reading my mind. "Nothing, Bella. Come on, let's go" Alice answered, pulling Bella forward. I walked after them. "But what about Angela?" Bella asked. "She said it was ok if you stay with us" Alice answered. "Where exactly are we staying?" she asked. "Carlisle has a house out her" Alice answered, still pulling Bella forward. Alice was strange but this wasn't her usual strange behavior. Bella and I looked at each other with puzzled expressions. What was going on?

Bella and I rode home in my car. "Edward, what do you think was wrong with Alice? Do you think she knows more than what she told us?" Bella asked me. "I honestly don't know, Bella. I know Alice is strange but that wasn't her usual strange behavior. I'm worried" I sighed. She stared out the window. "What's wrong, love?" I asked her, taking her hand and kissing it. It seemed to relax her a little. "Nothing. Just the usual" she answered with a sigh. "I promise everything will be ok, Bella" I told her. She nodded but continued staring out the window. I held her hand as we drove home in silence.

The second we were home, Bella and I rushed inside. "Bella. Edward. Come in my office" Carlisle instructed. We obeyed. Once we were inside, he shut the door. Then he told us to sit down. I gripped Bella's hand tightly as we waited for Carlisle's news. He stared at us for what seemed like forever. The wait was torture. He turned to Bella. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "Bella, Renee is dead"

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for the wait. I am also sorry for the shortness. It would have been way longer but I got writer's block. It was either make it short or you guys would have been waiting forever for me to update. I really hope you aren't made at me and I really hope you like this chapter. I will try to get back to updating everyday. What did you guys think of this chapter? You guys got one thing you wanted right? A dead Renee. Want to know how she died? Hit that review button! Maybe I'll put it in the next chapter. Maybe I'll only sent it to reviews. Maybe I'll do both. Read and review to find out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**A/N: I figured out what I am going to do. I want Renee's death to be as harsh as possible but I'm not going to be able to make that rated T. In the chapter, I will tell you how she died but won't give details. I will PM every person that reviews chapter 13 the detailed version of her death. If you would like to know how Renee suffered and died then go review chapter 13! If you don't want it, still review but tell me if you don't want it. **

BPOV

My eyes widened at Carlisle's news. "What...?" I said barely above a whisper. "Renee is dead, Bella" he repeated. I stared at him with a blank expression. I was speechless. I didn't know how to react. I began to feel lightheaded. I felt the room spin. "Are you ok, love?" Edward asked me, rubbing my back softly. His touch seemed to soothe me. I relaxed at his touch. Thousands of questions clouded my mind. How did she die? Was it painful? Did she suffer? How was I supposed to react? I know how I felt but I didn't know how I was supposed to react. Renee abused me, made my life miserable, hated my guts, and wanted me to die. I hated her too and wanted her to die but now that it had finally happened I was speechless. I was shocked. Tears of happiness, relief, anger, and sadness filled my eyes. Edward pulled me to him and Carlisle walked over to me. They both comforted me. Edward held me to his chest as I cried and Carlisle rubbed my shoulders. "Shh it's ok, baby girl" Edward whispered, kissing my hair. "Do you want to talk about it, Bella? Do you want to be alone? Do you want to be alone with Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

He looked at me cautiously before speaking, deciding whether I should know right now or not. I could handle it. I just hope that she suffered just as much as she made me suffer or worse. I may have been sad that I had lost my mother but that didn't mean I wasn't glad that she was gone. Whatever she got, she deserved it for all the bull crap she put me through. "Are you sure you want to know, Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded. "Bella's a very strong girl. She can handle this" Edward said. I smiled at him. I love this boy so much. Then I turned back to Carlisle. "Don't sugar coat it. Give it to me straight" I told him. He took a deep breath and looked at me. "When we got there, she was already dying. She was too far gone for saving. Renee was laying face down in a tub of acid. Her hands and feet had been cut from her body. Phil was standing over her laughing. We didn't even have to ask what had happened. He told us before we could ask" he said. "Ph-phil killed Renee... Why?" I asked. "Well I'm not sure, Bella. After he confessed to how he killed her, I was told to leave" he answered. I was speechless. I wanted to know how he killed her but I couldn't seem to find my voice. "How did he do it?" Edward whispered. I smiled at him and mouthed thank you. He smiled my favorite smiled and squeezed my hand gently. We turned back to Carlisle. He was smiling at us. Then he cleared his throat. "First he beat her and strangled her with a belt. Then he tied her to the bed and he along with two men raped her. Th-" As soon as he said the word rape, I jumped up. Edward understood instantly. He jumped up and pulled me to him. Carlisle looked confused. "Would either of you like to enlighten me on what's wrong?" Carlisle asked. I looked up at Edward. "Tell him" I said. He kissed my forehead and turned to Carlisle. "Jacob raped Bella" Edward spat.

Carlisle eyes widened. "He did what?!" Carlisle yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. I flinched at his anger. Was he going to hurt me? When he saw my expression, his mood instantly softened. He walked over to me slowly. Edward released me and eased me over to Carlisle. Carlisle pulled me to him and hugged me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for yelling and for what he did to you. I promise he's not going to get away with this" he whispered. "I forgive you and thank you for everything" I whispered back. "Dad, how exactly are we going to prove that Jacob raped Bella. I know we believed her but its really just his word against hers. We need proof" Edward said. He was right. Then something dawned on me. "Oh my gosh!" I said. "What is it, love" Edward asked. "Jacob recorded it" I spat. "How sick!" Edward and Carlisle said simultaneously. "Indeed it is sick but we need to get that video if we want to prove that he's guilty. He's going to pay for what he did to me" I said through my teeth. Edward and Carlisle nodded. "We'll figure out a plan in the morning" Carlisle said. I hadn't even realized that it was night time.

Edward grabbed my hand and we left Carlisle office. Right when we were about to go in Edward's room, I heard the sound of someone crying coming from Alice's room. "Um, Edward I'll be in there in a few minutes. I want to talk to Alice" I said. "Ok, love. Hurry back to me" he replied, kissing my forehead. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He blew me a kiss before walking into his room. I caught it and smiled at him before he closed the door. Then I knocked on Alice's door. "Alice, It's Bella. Can I come in?" I said softly. I heard heard get off the bed and waited for her to open the door. When she opened it, I walked in and she closed the door. Her eyes and nose was red. She had obviously been crying. I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me, motioning for her to sit down. When she did, I turned to her. "Ali, what's wrong?" I asked softly. "You scared me, Bella" she cried. I pulled her to me. "How?" I asked. "I thought I had lost you forever. I thought I had lost my sister. I was so scared, Bella. I don't know what I would do without you" she explained. "Ali, I'm here now. It's over. No one is going to hurt me anymore. I'm not going anywhere. I know you were scared but you don't have to worry anymore. I love you, Alice" I whispered, holding back tears. She sat up and smiled at me. "I love you too, Bella" she said. I smiled at her. "I know you need to get back to Edward now. I'll see you in the morning" Alice said. "No it's fine. I can stay, Alice" I objected. "Bella, you and I both know that you want as much alone time with him as possible. He's really missed you and worried about you, probably more than all of us combined. Go to him, Bella" Alice said. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me. I walked over to the door. "Good night, Alice" I whispered. "Good night, Bella" she whispered back.

Then I walked out of her room and into Edward's. He was laying on his back on the bed with his eyes closed. I smiled at the angelic creature before me. I walked over to him and got on top of him. His eyes opened immediately. "If I get to wake up to an angel on top of me everyday then I'm one lucky boy" he said softly, putting his hands on my waist. I laughed. "Shut up and kiss me" I said. "Demanding tonight, I see" he chuckled. Then he slowly kissed me. It was so soft and sweet that I thought I was going to explode. He licked my lips slowly, asking for entrance. I granted it to him and parted my lips. Our tongues slowly and softly danced together. It was absolutely perfect. Then he pulled away and kissed the tip of my nose. He rolled us over so that we were face to face. I wrapped a leg around his waist. He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me. "I love you, Bella" he whispered. "I love you too, Edward" I whispered back. At that moment, I felt like my life was perfect.

**A/N: Awww well aren't they cute? I'm sorry that the chapters aren't as long as you would like them to be but you have to bear with me. The story is almost over :( . I'm not really sure how many more chapters there will be. When I figure it out I will let you guys know. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Read and review! Don't forget that if you want a detailed version of Renee's death then you have to review chapter 13. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been busy and distracted so I haven't really had time to write. There will me one more chapter after this and then an epilogue. I'm sad it's almost over! I hope you all like this chapter! I also hope everyone that recieved a detailed description of Renee's death were satisfied and liked it.**

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of Edward's lips against my neck. I smiled and turned around to face him. "Good morning, love" he said in his soft velvet voice, smiling my favorite smile. "Indeed it is" I replied, leaning up to kiss him. "I could kiss you forever, Bella" Edward said when he pulled away. "Then do it" I challenged. "Well I would, but I don't really think I could control myself while kissing you" he said, his voice deepening a bit and his eyes got little darker. I was a little confused. What did he mean? "What do you mean?" I asked confused. He chuckled and licked his lips. My breathing sped up and I blushed. What was happening?! "Bella, you are so adorable when you're confused" he laughed. I hit him playfully. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Chill with the violence, woman" he chuckled. "Stop laughing at me and tell me what you're talking about" I said. I was totally confused. I don't like being confused. "Later, my love" he replied, kissing the tip of my nose. I sighed but let it go. "Cheer up, love. Senior year is almost over" he said. I smiled brightly at the thought. Exams were all over. Graduation was right around the corner, then there was summer, and then college. Edward and I were both going to Dartmouth. "I can't wait" I told him. He smiled at me and kissed me. "It's going to be perfect" he whispered. "How do you know that?" I asked."Because I'll be with you" he answered softly. I blushed and looked away. He gently turned my face back towards him. "You're beautiful, Bella" he whispered, kissing me softly. I smiled when he pulled away. "I love you so much" I said softly. "I was just thinking the same thing about you" he chuckled. Then her pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Edward called, not looking away from me. I turned around when I heard the door open and Alice walked into the room. "Well good morning, lovebirds" she greeted, twirling around. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. "How do you have so much energy right now? You just woke up" Edward asked. "A better question would be, how don't you have so much energy right now?" she countered. He chuckled and I shook my head at them."You guys, are we going back home?" I asked with curiousity. "Only for graduation. Why, love?" Edward replied. "Well..." I started didn't finish the thought. This was a stupid idea. It wouldn't work. "Baby, tell us" Edward pressed. I sat up and sighed. I looked at both of them. "Well... I had an idea about get proof about Jacob" I spat his name. "And to get him to confess" I continued. "Confess to what?" Alice asked, confused. My eyes widened. I was sure that they all knew by now. I assumed that Carlisle or Angela had told them. "We can talk about that later, Alice" Edward said. Alice looked slightly irritated but nodded anyway. I smiled at him in thankfulness. He smiled back his crooked smile. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"What's your idea, love?" Edward asked. "Ok so, I was thinking that we go back home today. Jacob is expelled so he won't be at school. Mike Newton is one of his best friend's and is also one of Jasper's. Am I correct, Alice? Jasper is one of Mike's best friends, right?" I turned to Alice. "That's correct. Now continue" she pressed, eager. Edward chuckled at her impatience. "Mike and Jasper will be our inside helpers. Th-" I was interrupted by Edward. "No! I don't want you socializing with Mike. Bella, that sick pervert has had his eyes on you for almost forever. I don't want him anywhere you!" Edward objected. I rolled my eyes at his overprotection. I was somewhat creeped out that Mike wanted me but I didn't dwell on the thought. I didn't have to worry about him trying anything. "Edward, I will be fine. Do you really think he will try anything on me with you guys around? The whole school saw what you did to Jacob. I highly doubt that anyone would want to cross you" I explained. "She's right, Edward. Anyone that tried to cross you after watching that would be a total idiot" Alice agreed. Edward sighed in defeat, knowing he was outnumbered. "Fine" he mumbled. Alice and I chuckled at him. "If you two are done laughing at me, I would love to hear the rest of Bella's plan" Edward grumbled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. "So impatient, love" I smirked. He smiled a little. I squeezed his hand gently before continuing. "As I was saying, Mike and Jasper will be our inside helpers. They will meet up with Jacob at a location of either our choice of theirs. They also will both be wearing a hidden camera. You guys, Emmett, Carlisle, Angela, the police and I will follow them. We will each be hidden in different parts of the location with equipment of our own to listen to their conversation. Jasper will tell Mike that he's having problem with Alice and wants to move on. Mike will suggest that he breaks up with her and comes to me" I stopped and turned to Alice. "Are you ok with that, Alice?" I asked her. I didn't want to do it if she wasn't ok with it."It's for you, Bella, so of course I'm ok with it" she answered sincerely. I turned to Edward. "What about you?" I asked him. "If its for you and making him pay for what he did to you, of course I am" he answered, kissing my hand. I smiled at both of them.

"Ok, so the purpose of this is to get Jacob jealous. He'll be jealous of anyone that wants me because he feels like I'm his" I shuddered at this and Edward growled. "Wait, what?! Ok now you have to tell me what he did right now" Alice said. "Alice... he... raped me" I whispered and Edward instinctively pulled me to him. Alice snarled. I flinched at her sudden anger. "Alice calm down, please. We're going to make him pay. I promise both of you that. He is not going to get away with this" Edward said firmly. I kissed him softly and Alice relaxed a little. I smiled a reassuring smile at her to calm her and it worked. She nodded for me to continue. "He'll get jealous but will try to hide it. Mike will say things that Jasper could do to me, which apparently wouldn't have a problem with this..." I trailed off and paused for a moment. I got myself together and continued to explain. "The whole purpose of this is to get Jacob worked up and angry so that he will eventually confess. When he does, we'll be ready and everyone will come out from their hiding places. Then the police will arrest him" I finished. I pulled away from Edward and looked at both of them. "You're brilliant, baby" he said in awe. "Indeed she is" Alice agreed. I blushed and looked away. "Alice, will you go explain to Carlisle and everyone else our plan and then call Jasper to tell him?" I asked Alice. "Of course, Bella. Oh, I almost forgot. I left something for you to wear on my bed" she said, and then walked out of the room.

I stood up and turned to Edward. "Babe, I'm about to go take a shower" I told him. He stood up and pulled me to him. "Would you like me to join you?" he asked, his voice suddenly deeper. I blushed and cleared my throat and my heart raced. Was it hot in here or was it just me? "Y-your f-family is here" I stuttered. I was practically panting. "True. I guess we'll have to save that for another day" he winked, slowly licking his lips. My eyes widened and my heart raced even faster and my breath came harder and faster. Suddenly, I caught on to what he was talking about this morning. He chuckled and kissed me softly. I stumbled awkwardly out of the room. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking. I walked into Alice's room, got my clothes, and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower got in. I took a long, hot, slow shower. The water felt so good against my skin. I slowly bathed myself, washed my hair, and thought about my plan. I think that this will work. I hope that it will.

I got out of the shower, dried myself and hair, and put on my clothes. Then I brushed my teeth. I put my clothes in the hamper and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as I was out of the door, I was ambushed with a bear hug from Emmett. I was shocked but I hugged him back anyway. "Emmett, I love you but if you don't let me go, I'm going to suffocate" I mumbled into his chest. He released me from his grip and chuckled nervously. "May I ask what that was for?" I asked when I regained my breath. "Alice told me what happened. I could kill him for what he did to you. No one hurts my little sister" Emmett said, becoming angry. "Emmett please don't do that. My plan is going to work" I told him. I actually believed that this plan would work. I had my doubts earlier but now I was confident. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Can I ask you something?" he said, suddenly nervous. "You can ask me anything" I said. "Carlisle told us about Renee... How do you feel about it...?" he asked softly. I had never seen this side of Emmett. I liked it. It made me love my big brother even more. I thought about his question for a moment. "All I can say is, she's in hell where she belongs" I said firmly. It was true. I know that for a fact. "That's my little sister" he laughed, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled at him. When he finally put me down, he hugged me. "I love you, Bella. Don't forget that. I'd do anything for my little sister" he said. I bit my lip to hold back my tears. "I love you too, Emmett. You're a perfect big brother. I'd do anything for you as well" I said back. We smiled at each other and then a mischievous grin spread across his face. "You might want to hurry back to Edward. I think I heard some sounds coming from his room" he said, winking at me. "What kind of sounds?" I asked confused and somewhat worried. I shouldn't be worried though, knowing Emmett he was probably talking about something dirty. "Go see for yourself" he said, holding back laughter. I nodded slowly and walked to Edward's room.

When I got to the door, I didn't hear anything. I knew Emmett was just teasing me. I opened the door and saw my angel laying on his back with his eyes closed just like last night. A smile was spread across his face and he had his hands on the back of head. He had on a white tank top and some khaki shorts. He looked amazing in such a simple outfit. I walked over to him and got on top of him. His eyes opened immediately and his smile got bigger. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me. "I could definitetly get used to this" he said against my lips. "So could I" I agreed, pulling away to breathe. "I love you, baby" Edward said softly, his green eyes melting into mine. "I love you too" I whispered. Then he kissed me softly and I felt like I was in heaven. He licked my lips, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and our tongues danced together.

Then Esme walked into the room and I jumped off of Edward. I almost fell off of the bed but`Edward caught me before me fell. "Esme, we weren't about to do anything! I promise!" I rushed out. My heart was racing and I could feel Edward smirking behind me trying to hold in his laughter. Esme smiled a gentle smile and shushed me. "I know, Bella. Don't worry. It's alright, sweetheart" she said gently. I blushed and looked away. "I just came to tell you both that we were getting ready to leave in a few minutes" Esme said. "Yes ma'am" Edward and I said. Then she smiled at us and walked out of the room. I turned around and Edward burst into laughter. "What is so funny?" I demanded, glaring at him. "You" he answered, still laughing. "I don't recall making a joke" I said. He finally sobered up from his laughter. "Bella, you totally overreacted. You should have seen the look on your face. You were so scared" he laughed and I glared at him. "Your fear was unnecessary, baby. My mom knows that we're not having sex. She raised me better than that. She also knows that even if we were, I would have respect to not have sex while people are in the house" he explained. "Oh" was all I could say. He smiled at me and pulled me down on the bed to him. "Bella, I love you" he whispered into my ear. "I love you too, Edward" I whispered back. I looked at him and kissed him softly. "I guess we should go downstairs so we can leave" I said. He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs together hand in hand. Everyone was already there waiting for us.

I turned to Alice. "Did you tell Jasper the plan?" I asked her. "Yes and he told Mike. Everything is set. They just have to talk to Jacob about somewhere to meet up" Alice explained. "How do you know that we can trust Mike?" Emmett said. "Oh trust me. He won't cross us" I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard Edward clear his throat beside me. "Something wrong, babe?" I asked him, confused. "Nope, nothing at all" he said, looking away from me. I looked away confused. I got even more confused when I saw Emmett smirking at Edward. Edward was glaring back at him. "Emmett, shut up" Edward said through his teeth. "I haven't said anything... yet" Emmett said, his smirk spreading even wider. Edward growled and I got even more confused. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked. I was totally bewildered. Emmett smiled at Edward before answering me. "Nothing, Bella" Emmett said, smiling at me. I turned to Edward for confirmation. "It's nothing, babe" Edward reassured me, smiling my favorite smile. I smiled back and we all walked out the door. I rode in the car with Edward. Emmett and Alice rode in the car with Carlisle and Esme.

Once we were at the airport, the departure for our plane was in about five minutes. We boarded the plane. I sat next to Edward. Alice and Emmett sat in front of us. Carlisle and Esme sat behind us. I fell asleep against Edward. I slept the entire flight.

When I awoke, we had already landed and Edward was carrying me. I smiled up at him. He looked down at me. "Well, hello sleeping beauty" Edward said, kissing my forehead. I cleared my throat. "Hi" I said shly. "You're so cute when you're sleep. You're even cuter when you're awake" he chuckled. I blushed and looked away. "Where are we?" I asked suddenly. "We're leaving home. We're about to go meet Jasper, Mike, and Jasper. The police are in front of Carlisle's car. We wanted to leave together at the same time" he answered, sitting my down in the passenger seat of his car and strapping me in. Then he got in the car and started. "Where are we meeting them?" I asked, excited and ready to put this jerk away. "At the park. It's show time, Bella" Edward answered, smiling at me as he drove off following Carlisle's car. I couldn't agree more.

**A/N: Edward is right, it's showtime! I can't wait! I love how Edward and Bella together. What do you guys think is going on with Edward and Emmett? What did you guys think of this chapter? Read and review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**A/N: Ok, I know that last chapter I said that there would be one more chapter and then an epilogue. Well, I made a mistake. This won't be the last chapter. The chapter after this will be the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue. I may decide to do two more chapters after this one but I doubt it. So for now, there will be one more chapter after this and then an epilogue unless I change my mind.**

My heart raced in anticipation as we got closer to the park. Edward put his hand on my thigh to prevent it from shaking. I gasped at his touch. It felt like electricity was flowing all throughtout my body. I always felt like this whenever he touched me, no matter where or how simple the touch. I couldn't really explain the feeling. All I know is that it felt amazing.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked, smirking as he softly rubbed circles on my thigh with his finger. "N-no not at a-all" I stuttered. How did he manage to take my mind of this situation just by touching me? How did he do these things to make me feel this way? How did he do this to me? "I think the same thing about you, Bella" Edward said, his voice deepening a bit and making me realize I had spoken my thoughts aloud. He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the road. He squeezed my thigh and I tried to keep control. He smirked and pulled his hand away. I pouted at the loss of his touch and he chuckled at me.

Then I felt my phone vibrate. It shocked me. I had completely forgotten where I was and why I was here. Edward always did that to me. I looked down at my phone and saw that I had a text from Alice. I read it quickly.

**A- Mike, Jasper, and the dog are here. When we park, don't get out at the same time as us. Wait about two minutes so we won't draw attention. **

**B- The dog? I love that. It's exactly what he is. Where do we go when we get out? **

**A- They're meeting where the tables and benches are. Mike and Jasper will be sitting facing us and the dog will have his back towards us. We will eat be sitting at a table behind him. **

**B- Ok. Let's get this show on the road.**

**A- Time to put the dog out.**

I smiled at her text. I told Edward what Alice had told me. I couldn't wait to do this. Jacob would pay for what he did to me and my family. _"Technically, It's Edward's family not yours. You're not married"_ my mind said. I ignored it. Now was not the time to argue with my mind. Now was the time for justice and revenge. He had made my life at school miserable and took my virginity. He was going to pay.

"Bella, we can get out of the car now" Edward said, pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded and we both got out of the car. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Ready?" he asked. I looked at him and kissed him deeply. "I've been ready" I said firmly when I pulled away. He smiled my favorite smile at me and squeezed my hand gently.

We walked over to the tables and benches. We sat a table over from Alice's table and two seats behind Jasper's table. Everyone had their equipment and we sat their as if it was a normal day in the park. I was reading. Edward and I were reading. Alice was looking at a magazine. Carlisle and Esme were talking. Emmett was on his ipod. There undercover police were simply talking. It looked like a typical day in the park. This was far from a typical day in the park. We were listening very carefully to their conversation.

Jacob POV

"Guys, I need to talk to you about something" Jasper sighed. "What's up, dude?" I asked. "It's Alice. I don't think I can be with her anymore" he said. He sounded so broken. What a wimp. "Why? What's going on? I thought you guys were all in love" Mike said. "Well, I thought so too. I'm starting to doubt that now. I'm getting bored with her now. There's no spark. It's just not the same anymore. I need someone different" Jasper expained. "I think I know someone who could satisfy you in ways that will blow your mind. She's perfect" Mike smirked. "Who?" I asked, curious. I wanted to know who this chick was. I would definitely try to get with whoever it was. I would have both her and Bella. Thinking her name brought back memories of the time I had my way with her. It was awesome. She cried and begged me to stop. It only made me want her more. I loved every cry and every beg. It was so hot to me. Just thinking about it made me want her again. I would do it tomorrow.

"Bella. She'd be perfect. She's so hot. Perfect body" Mike answered, pulling me from my thoughts. "No!" I yelled a little too loud. I tried to calm myself. I couldn't have them getting suspicious. "What's wrong, dude?" Jasper asked. There was something in his voice that I couldn't explain. I couldn't tell whether it was suspicion or something else. Maybe I was just being paranoid. "Nothing. It's just that she's Alice's best friend and she has a boyfriend. That wouldn't be right" I lied. I didn't really care that she was Alice's best friend or that she has a boyfriend, especially the boyfriend part. Edward didn't deserve her. He couldn't please her like I did. I know she liked what I did. She just wouldn't admit it.

"Why do you care? You don't like Alice and you hate Edward. Since when do you care about what's right?" Jasper questioned. I didn't answer him. I couldn't think of a lie to tell. Mike spoke and I was saved. My relief vanished once I heard what he said. He said "Dude, I promise you that you won't regret being with Bella. Edward probably isn't treating her right. She needs a real man. Just think of all the things you could do to that chick! She's a total babe! I would give anything to have at least one chance to have my way with her" I growled a low possessive growl. I hope that they didn't hear it.

Jasper laughed and a wide smile spread across his face. "You're right. It would be really awesome to have a chance with her. Do anything I want to her. She does have a really awesome body. Curves in all right places" Jasper replied, licking his lips. How dare he?! How dare he talk about MY Bella that way! She was mine! NOBODY ELSE'S! No one else could have her! I had already raped her! She is MINE! "What was that, Jacob?" Jasper asked, shocked. His eyes had a hint of laughter and I was confused. What was he talking about I didn't say anything. "Yes you did, Jake. You said that Bella was yours and nobody else's and that you raped her" Mike said. Oh. Crap. Then some guys ran over to us. "Jacob Black, you are under arrest for the rape of Bella Swan" one of the men said. My eyes widened. Jasper and Mike pulled off some equipment that looked like recording devices. Oh. Crap. Busted.

EPOV

Busted! He'll never touch my girl again. He was going to prison and was going to get done to him what he did to my Bella. It took all I had not to kill him when I saw him. He deserved to did for hurting my angel. The police handcuffed Jacob and told him his rights. Just as they were about to take him away, Bella stopped them. We all looked at her in confusion. What was she doing? Bella walked up to the dog and looked him straight in the eye. The she slapped him. It was loud and her hand left and red mark on his face. I smiled in pride. That's my girl. Then she walked over to me and kissed me long and hard. After that, the police took him away. 

Bella walked over to Jasper and Mike. I followed her. "Thank you, both of you. I couldn't have done this without you" she said softly. Then she hugged both of them. I watched Mike carefully when she hugged him. He didn't do anything out of place. Smart choice.

"We should all go out to celebrate" Alice suggested. My dad and I exchanged a look. "Alice, we'll celebrate later. Let's give Bella and Edward some alone time" he said. I gave him a look of gratitude. I saw Emmett smirk at me. Oh God, please not now. "Just make sure Eddie doesn't have any alone time to himself" Emmett teased, holding back laughter. "Emmett. Shut up." I growled. "What's wrong, Eddie? I didn't do anything" he replied in mock innocence. "What's going on you guys?" Bella asked, confused and worried. Great, now he was worrying my Bella. I was going to hurt him.

I threw a warning glare at Emmett. I would hurt him if he told Bella what I did. "Oh nothing, my little sister. Just teasing Eddie" Emmett answered with a smirk. "I told you to stop calling me Eddie" I growled. All he did was laugh. "Emmett, stop teasing your brother and let's go" Esme said. Thank you, mom. I threw a thankful glance at her and grabbed Bella's hand.

We walked to my car and I opened the door for her. Once she was strapped in, I got in the car and strapped myself in. "So where are we going?" Bella asked curiously. "Our meadow" I answered her, smiling so hard that it hurt. "Why? I don't have a problem with it. I'm just curious" she asked. "It's a special place and you're a special girl. It's a beautiful place and you're a beautiful girl" I answered softly. She blushed and looked out the window.

I love making her blush. I love making her smile. I love the effect I have on her. I love how no one else has that effect on her. No one else can make her feel the way that I do. No one else can love her like I do. No one.

"Bella, we're going to have to walk from here" I said, pulling over. "I know the drill by now, Edward" she teased. I chuckled and kissed her. "So we have jokes now" I said. "No, just me" she teased again. I smiled and picked her up bridal style. She leaned her head against my chest and I could tell that she was listening to my heartbeat. "It only beats for you" I whispered to her. I looked down at her and she looked like she was holding back tears. "Don't cry, baby" I whispered. "I love you" she said softly. "I love you too, Bella" I said back.

I carried her in a comfortable silence. When Bella and I were silent, it was never awkward. It was never awkward between us at all, even before she became my girlfriend.

I thought back to those days I spent with her when she was in the hospital. Those were some of the best days of my life. I was so close to telling her my feelings but I didn't want to do it there. I wanted it to be special when I told her. She was a special girl and she deserved that. I wanted to kiss her and hold her forever. I came close to doing it but each time I either got interrupted or I stopped myself. I knew that it was a sign that that wasn't the right place.

When I finally told her my feelings and she told me that she felt the same way, I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. She was so absolutely perfect. Perfect personality. Perfect mind. Perfect face. Perfect body. Perfect everything.

Everything felt so right when I was with her. When I hold her, she fits perfect in my arms and I never want to let her go. When I talk to her, I feel like I'm talking to an angel. When I kiss, her lips connect perfect with mine and her tongue feels perfect in my mouth. I never want to stop. It just feels so right. I have to force myself to stop. I just couldn't get enough of her. She had no idea what she does to me.

That made me think back to yesterday. She had crossed her arms across her chest and it pushed her breasts up. I was already looking at her but when I saw that I couldn't look away. It took all I had not to attack her. I cleared my throat to control myself and forced myself to look away. I knew that Emmett would tease me for it and he did. Thankfully, he didn't tell her. I knew he would probably end up telling her one day though.

Finally, we were at our meadow. I set her down and gently pulled her towards the center of the meadow. "Look at me, Bella" I said. She turned to look at me. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew that you were the one that I wanted to be with forever. I knew that you were the one. I knew that you were the love of my life. I knew that I didn't want to be with anyone else" I said softly. Then I got down on one knee and pulled out my mother's engagement ring.

"Bella. you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid eyes on. You are absolutely perfect. You have a perfect personality, perfect mind, perfect face, perfect body, perfect everything. You are perfect, Bella. You ever everything a guy could ever want in a girl. I love you so much that words can't even begin to describe it. I didn't know what love was before you. No one can ever make me feel that way that you do. I have no idea what I did to deserve you but what ever it is, I'm glad I did it. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you forever. Will you make me the happiest man that has and ever will exist and marry me?" I said, staring her straight in eyes the entire time and tearing up a bit.

**A/N: I think I'm going to cry! Edward is so sweet! Jacob is finally away and I love the well deserved slap Bella gave him. You guys were right about what was going on between Edward and Emmett. You dirty minded people ;) ! What did you guys think of the chapter? Read and review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**A/N: Ok so I changed my mind for the last time. Chapter 18 will be the last chapter and then the epilogue. In all there will be 18 chapters and an epilogue. So this is not the last chaper.**

BPOV

I gasped in shock. Did Edward Cullen just propose to me? Tears streamed down my face. I was absolutely speechless. So many emotions swirled through me. I couldn't find my voice to speak.

_"Edward Cullen just proposed to you! Say something, you idiot!" _my mind screamed at me. It was right. I needed to give him an answer. His melting, tear filled green eyes were still staring into mine. I knew my answer. There was no doubt about that. I just couldn't speak.

Finally, I found my voice. "Yes, Edward. Of course I will marry you" I said through my tears. His eyes lit up and tears immediately fell. He smiled in happiness and victory. He then slipped the ring onto my finger. Then he got up slowly and crashed his lips to mine.

This kiss was not like our others. This kiss was filled with love, victory, want, happiness, and anticipation. We poured every single emotion we were feeling into this kiss. He licked my lips begging and I parted mine to grant it to him. Our tongues tangled together, slowly but fiercely battling for dominance.

I sighed into his mouth and he pulled me impossibly closer. His arms were locked around my waist and mine were locked around his neck. It felt so absolutely perfect. I wanted to stay like that forever. I felt like life couldn't get any better than this.

Finally, we pulled away. It was mainly because we needed to breathe. "I love you, Bella Cullen" Edward said, his melting green eyes staring into me once again. I blushed at the sound of my future name. "I love you too" I whispered.

I giggled as he picked me up and span me around. He laughed as he span me. I could definitely get used to this. I loved when he did this. Then he put me down and looked at me. "Bella, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I love you so much. I can't wait for you to be my wife" he said, tears streaming down his face. I softly kissed each tear away. "I'm sorry I'm being so emotional. I'm just so happy" he said, blushing. Yes, that's right. Edward Cullen just blushed. "You have nothing at all to apologize for" I replied. He smiled my favorite smile.

I looked down at my ring. It was amazingly beautiful. I had never seen something so beautiful, besides Edward of course. "This ring is very beautiful" I said in awe."Just like you" he whispered, his voice sounding like pure velvet. I blushed and looked up at him. "Where did you get it from? I hope you didn't spend too much" I asked. "It was my mother's" he answered. "Carlisle gave this to Esme? They're ok with you having this?" I asked. "Bella, they're both more than ok with it. They had already been planning to give this to me. It's a family heirloom. It's always been passed down. They both figured that I would be the first to get married so they gave it to me. Emmett and Alice will get something else" Edward explained. I nodded. "So they already know that you were going to propose to me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Speaking of family, we should be getting back home. My parents will kill me if they don't get details tonight. They will want to know exactly how I proposed" he chuckled. Then he picked me up and carried me to the car. I fell asleep against his chest before we even got to the car.

"Wake up, Mrs. Cullen" Edward whispered into my ear. My eyes flew open at the sound of my future name. Then something dawned on me. Why was I so hot? "Hello, sleeping beauty" Edward said, smiling down at me. "Hey" I said. Wait a minute. Why was I on my back and why was Edward hovering over me? My breathing and heartbeat sped up. Edward noticed this and laughed. "Is there something wrong, love?" he smirked. "Not at all" I answered, surprisingly not stuttering.

Actually, I wasn't uncomfortable or nervous at all. I didn't know where this sudden confidence was coming from but I should enjoy it while it lasts. "Edward" I said slowly. "Yes, baby?" he responded, licking his lips. "Why am I laying on my back in the back seat of your car and why are you on top of me?" I asked, staring straight into his eyes. "Well, you wouldn't wake up. You seemed to be having a very good dream" he answered, his voice getting deeper.

My sudden confidence slipped a bit because that confused me. A blush appeared on my cheeks. How did he know what I was dreaming about? "You talk in your sleep, baby" Edward said, making me realize I had spoken my thoughts aloud. Oh crap! "What did you hear?!" I said a little too loudly. He didn't even flinch. He licked his lips slowly. "Welll at first, you just sighed my name and I thought you were awake but then you started panting and saying my name over and over again. Then you started moaning softly. It was very hot" he said, his eyes almost black.

My face was as red as a tomato now. I was also hot from the embarrassed. I can't believe he had heard me. I knew that I talked in myself. Charlie had teased me about it when I was little. I thought that I had grown out of it. I was so wrong. This wasn't the first time I had fallen asleep around him at all so he had to have heard other things as well. We would talk about that another time. I was too embarrassed to discuss that right now. Besides, I had another question to ask.

"How and why are we back here?" I asked him. _"Why does it matter? It's not like you have a problem with it" _my mind said. That was indeed true but I still wanted an exclamation. "Well like I said before, you wouldn't wake up. I tried shaking you and tapping you but it wouldn't work. You were too deep into your dream" he paused to kiss me. "So I picked you up and put you in the backseat. I got on top of you and started kissing your face and your neck. I felt you start to wake up so I started whispering in your ear" Edward explained. He leaned down to kiss me.

"Oh snap! Eddie's getting it in the back of a car!" Emmett said just as Edward was about to kiss me. Edward growled in irritation. Edward turned around and glared at him. "Emmett, go away" he snarled. "I would, but what do you think mom and dad will think if they come down to the garage and see you two in the back of the car like that?" Emmett smirked. Oh no! "Edward, get off of me!" I said quickly. He rolled his eyes and got up. Then he pulled me out of the car. "Why are you down here?" Edward asked, fully irritated.

I honestly don't see how Emmett's behavior irritated him. Sure, he teases a lot and it really playfully but he acts exactly how a big brother is supposed to act. Maybe Emmett knew a secret about Edward that he didn't want anyone to know. That would explain their moment before we left for the airport and when we were at the park. The fact that Edward may be hiding something worried me. What could Edward be hiding that was so horrible? I'll talk to him about it later.

"Am I not allowed to come into the garage of my own home?" Emmett countered. Edward glared at him. I couldn't take this anymore. "What is going on with you two?! I'm sick of this and I can't take it anymore! Tell me the truth right now" I yelled. Thankfully, I wasn't loud enough for the rest of the Cullens to hear me. Edward sighed and looked at me. "Better tell her the truth, Eddie. I don't think you want to make her mad" Emmett said. He threw a glare at Emmett and then turned back to me. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

I turned to Emmett. "Since apparently the cat has his tongue, get to talking" I said seriously. This was really starting to annoy and confuse me. I don't like being lied to and I don't like being confused. He looked to Edward as if asking for permission. That surprised me, but then again I remembered that Emmett had a soft side as well. Edward nodded to grant him permission.

Emmett's humor returned once he was granted permission. "Well, my sweet little sister, do you remember yesterday when I ambushed you with a hug when you came out of the bathroom?" Emmett asked, a smile playing at his lips. "Yes" I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "Do you remember when I said that I heard sounds coming from Edward's room?" he questioned, trying his hardest to hold back his laughter. Where in the world was this going? I nodded. "Well, after I heard the sounds I walked in to see what it was even though I had a feeling what it was. What I didn't know was that you weren't in the room. What I saw was Edward having a moment with himself if you know what I mean" Emmett explained, laughing now.

I coughed to cover my giggle. This was the big secret Edward hiding from me. "This is the big secret you were hiding from me?" I laughed. Emmett and I were both laughing. Edward's face was red with embarrassment and anger. "That is not funny!" Edward whined. "Actually, it really is. Here I was thinking you had did something horrible" I was cut off by another round of laughter. It was funny because of how embarrassed he was and how bad he wanted it kept from me. It was also very hot.

"There's something else, Belly" Emmett said, pulling me from thoughts. What else could there be? I motioned for him to go on. "Eddie was staring at your boobs!" Emmett said, falling to the floor and rolling with laughter. I held in my laughter this time. "When?!" I demanded. "When you crossed your arms over your chest. I was already staring at you, but when you did that I couldn't look away. I cleared my throat to control myself and forced myself to look away. I hoped that no one had noticed but apparently Emmett did" Edward explained. Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing. "Emmett, can we have a moment please? Can you tell everyone to meet us in the living room?" I asked Emmett. He sobered up from his laughter. "Sure, little sister" he responded, kissing me on the forehead. Edward growled possessively. Emmett and I rolled our eyes at him and Emmett left the room.

I stood there staring at Edward and he shifted awkwardly under my gaze. He looked down and away from me."Edward, you don't have to be ashamed" I told him softly. He looked up at me slowly. "I'm sorry I laughed at you. I wasn't laughing at what you did. I was laughing because of how bad you wanted something so simple kept from me and how ashamed you were. I wasn't laughing at what you did at all. I actually thought it was really hot" I explained. His eyes widened. "Really?" he asked in shocked. I nodded.

I slowly walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. I simply stood there and stared into them for a moment. He stared back in surprise and anticipation. I leaned in and kissed him softly and slowly. He kissed me back the same.

Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, we heard Alice shout from upstairs. "Edward! Bella! If you guys don't hurry up and get down here, I'm going to hurt both of you!" she shouted. We laughed at her impatience and walked to the living room. He stopped me before we walked in. "Hide the ring until we tell them" he whispered to me. I nodded and put my left hand slightly behind me.

All of the Cullens were here, along with Alice and Jasper. Edward and I stood in front of them and looked at each other. We were silently trying to decide who would tell them. "At the same time?" Edward suggested. I nodded and smiled at him. "We're engaged!" Edward and I said together. Gasps, shouts, and squeals, erupted from each of them. We gave them a minute to process this and calm down some.

"Please let me plan your wedding!" Alice said suddenly. My eyes widened in horror. Absolutely not! "Of course, Ali" Edward said. I stared at him in disbelief. He did NOT just give Alice permission to plan our wedding, especially without discussing it with me first! "Excuse me, Edward Cullen" I said, my anger obvious in my voice. He looked at me and was startled by my expression. That's right, be afraid.

I wasn't about to be walked over. I was done getting walked over. From now on, I am going to stand up for myself. I don't condone violence but I will defend myself if necessary. Isabella Marie Swan was no longer a push over.

"Bella, you know that she will be crushed if we don't let her do it. Plus if we say no, she'll keep bothering us about it and will never let it go" he explained. "I know that Edward but don't you think that our wedding planner should be something we should decide together" I said, rolling my eyes. Understanding flickered in his eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. You're right. I should have asked you about it. Do you want Alice to do it?" he said. I smiled at him. I loved how wasn't the type of guy to ignore a girl's thoughts and feelings. "Of course" I said, smiling at Alice. She squealed with excitement. "Just try not to go overboard, please Ali" I begged. She nodded and smiled. "I promise I won't! I promise you won't regret this!" she said, skipping out of the room. "Esme and I will make sure that she doesn't go overboard. Don't worry" Rosalie reassured me. I smiled in gratefulness at her. Then she and Esme walked out of the room to Alice.

Then there was a knock at the door. Carlisle went to go answer it. "What are you doing here?!" Carlisle shouted. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I ran to the door to see what was going on. "Get away from here! You're not wanted here" Edward growled. He charged forward. It took both Emmett and Jasper to hold him back. I gasped in shock when I finally saw who was at the door. It was Billy. I felt myself lose consciousness.

**A/N: If you thought the drama was over, then you were dead wrong! I know she needs a break but I can't let her get off that easy. Call me evil all you want, but I know you all secretly love me for it. I absolutely love Emmett and Bella laughing at Edward. I had trouble keeping a straight face while writing that. Why do you think Billy is there? What does he want? Will the drama ever end? What did you guys think of the chapter? Read and review! I love you all! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Wake up for me please, baby" I heard Edward cry. I couldn't find the strength to move or open my eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help?" an unknown voice said. "Don't come near her" Edward snarled. I opened my eyes immediately. "Edward, calm down please" I whispered.

He practically pounced on me. "Oh Bella! I was so worried about you" He was clutching me so tight that for a moment I thought he would break me in half. "Um babe, I love you but can you stop trying to break me" I mumbled into his chest. He loosened his grip on me but didn't let go.

I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. He stared back at me, his eyes melting into mine. Then he kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled at him and then turned to Billy. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here? Don't give me any crap" I demanded, suddenly irritated. How could I not be? This was supposed to be a happy evening and he ruined it all. I should be celebrating my engagement but instead he comes barging into my life.

"I came to see you, Bella" he answered. "Don't call me Bella. You don't deserve to call me that. You have no right. Call me Isabella" I growled. Edward shifted beside me. I knew what that meant but didn't acknowledge it. I was too angry. "I am your father. You are my daughter. I think I have a right to call you that. I came here because I want to be in your life." Billy said, looking pitiful. "You are NOT my father. You never have been my father! Don't EVER say that you are my father or that I am your daughter. You never wanted anything to do with me! Charlie Swan is my father! You will never be my father! You ruined my life! You drove him away. You wanted to be with a slut! My dad is dead because of you! I hate you and I want you to leave!" I screamed.

Who did he think he was showing up here trying to a part of my life? Where was he 18 years ago when I was born? He shouldn't even be in the equation! Charlie should have been the one to help create me, not him. Charlie was my father, not him. Charlie may not have been my biological father, but he would always be my father. Billy will never be my father.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I know I shouldn't have had an affair with your mom. Charlie was my best friend f-" I cut him off before he could finish. "Don't you dare speak my father's name! He was obviously NOT your best friend if you could betray him like that! You even knew that she was abusing me! I heard you two on the phone after my dad died. You listened to every single sick word that she said! Don't come in here expecting acceptance and forgiveness because you won't get it. I want you to leave. Leave and never come back!" I yelled. I was so angry that I was seeing red. "Bu-" "Leave. Now" I snarled. He sighed in defeat and turned around to leave. He set a piece of paper down at the door before walking out the door.

I ran up the stairs to Edward's room. I flopped down on the bed and sobbed into his pillow. Why did he have to ruin my life? Why did he have to come here? Why couldn't everything in my life just be good for once? Why couldn't I get a break?

Then I felt someone on the bed next to me. I knew it was Edward. "You're wrong. It's Rosalie" Rosalie whispered. I looked up at her in shock. This was definitely a shocker. I wiped my tears.

Rosalie and I were close but not as close as I was to Edward, Alice, and Emmett. I didn't see it as a bad thing that she was here but it was indeed a surprise. Why was she the one to come comfort me?

"You're probably wondering why it was me who came up here" she said. I nodded. She was right. "Well, I heard what happened. I don't think you saw me but I did. When Alice, Esme, and I heard the shouting we rushed to see what was going on. When we got there, I saw you lying on the floor unconscious and Edward was crying. I was instantly worried" Rosalie explained. She looked sad and I put a hand on hers to comfort her. She gave me a small smile and I gave her one back.

"Bella, I want to tell you something. No one else knows this but Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I told Emmett and Jasper told Alice. I understand part of what you have been through because Jasper I have experienced some of the same things" she paused to watch my reaction. I gasped. Were they...? "I know what you're thinking. No we weren't abused but..." she stopped suddenly. I know that looked. I get that same looked when I think of what Jacob did to me. "You were raped" I whispered softly, tears instantly streaming down my cheeks. She nodded and wiped away all of my tears. "Please don't cry, Bella. Just let me tell you my story. I want you to know that I understand" Rosalie said softly. I nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Well I guess I should start with my parents. Just like your mom, my my mom was having an affair as well. The only difference is that it wasn't my dad's best friend. It was his brother" she spat. I gasped in disgust. "If my dad had a brother, I'm pretty sure Renee would have went after his brother instead of Billy" I snorted. I said it to make her laugh and lighten the mood. I also said it to let her know that I understood. She chuckled and smiled at me. I smiled back. It worked. "When my dad found out about it, he flipped out and left us. Jasper and I had to sit and watch the whole thing. We were only four but I remember it like it was yesterday" she paused to get herself together.

I didn't think of Rosalie as the type of person to show her emotions so easily. I thought that she would only show this side of her to Emmett. I wasn't complaining though. Although I was sad for her, it gave me strength to know that this beautiful girl had gone through some of the same things I had gone through and turned out to be this strong, confident woman.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently to comfort her. It seemed to work because she smiled. "My dad died of a heart attack when Jasper and I were six. By this time, my mom had already moved on with multiple men. She brought different men home everyday. She eventually married one of them..." she trailed off and looked away. I knew what that meant. Her stepfather was the one who raped her. I guessed that she could tell that I understood what she meant because she opened her mouth to continue.

"When he was done, I laid in my room and sobbed. I felt so used. I was only nine. Jasper came in and I told him what had happened. He was the only one who I could ever turn to for anything. That same day, my mom ended up setting the house on fire. She did it because she was jealous of me because her husband wanted me instead of her. Sh-" I cut her off with a snort. She chuckled and then continued with her story. "She wanted him, Jasper, and I to die. In an attempt to escape, she ended up getting trapped inside. Jasper and I managed to escape. My mother and stepfather were killed in the fire. To wrap this story up, CPS got called and we ended up staying with our aunt. That's where we live now" she explained.

I couldn't find my voice. After a while, she got worried. "Are you alright?" she asked. I didn't answer her. Instead I hugged her and thanked her. "Why are you thanking me?" she asked, confused. "Thank you for telling me that. It made me realize that I can get through all of this" I explained. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Now let's go plan your wedding!" she exclaimed. I jumped and squealed. All my problems were forgotten at that moment. My wedding was my only concern right now.

_August 13_

After two months of planning, my wedding day had finally come. I was extremely nervous. Maybe, I should just call of the whole thing. "Bella, if you do that I will hurt you" Alice warned. Crap, I hate when I unknowingly say my thoughts aloud. "I'm sorry, Ali. I'm just really nervous" I confessed. "Don't be nervous, Bella. Edward loves you and wants to be with you for the rest of his life. That's why we're here. You are beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you. You can do this. I promise" Alice encouraged. I almost cried but I knew that it would make Alice angry if I messed up my make up. I hugged her tightly and thanked her. "I can do this" I whispered to myself. "When you hear the song, start walking out" Alice reminded me. I nodded even thought I already knew that. I turned to look at Carlisle, who was going to walk me down the aisle. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and smiled at him. Then the song, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, began to play. Carlisle and I slowly walked out.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I got to Edward and the music stopped. The whole time I was walking down the aisle, I saw nothing but him. "You look beautiful" he whispered in awe when I got to him. I blushed and smiled at him. Then the minister began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this man, Edward Cullen and this woman , Isabella Swan in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. Smart choice. Then he turned to Edward so that he could say his vows. We had prepared our own.

Edward stared into my eyes and began to speak. "Isabella Swan, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. The moment I saw you, I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. We have had our ups and we have had our downs. I wouldn't change anything. When I'm with you, everything feels perfect. It's because you are perfect. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my life. You are everything to me. I promise to love, cherish, honor, and protect you from this day forward as long as we both live." He was holding back tears the entire time. I was already crying before he even got halfway through it. He slipped my ring on my finger slowly and looked at me. Now it was my turn to speak.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Edward Cullen, when I first saw you I instantly fell in love. I watched you from afar every single day. I knew that you would never want to be with someone like me. Turns out, I was wrong. The day you told me your feelings and asked me to be your girlfriend was one of the happiest days of my life. My dream had finally came true. You have saved me from every problem that I haved faced. With each breath I take, I fall in love with you even more. There's no one else in this world that I want to be with. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you as long as we both shall live" I said through my tears. I slipped his ring on his finger.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister said. Edward took his my face and softly pressed his lips to mine. The rest of the song played as we kissed.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

When the song was over, Edward pulled away. "I love you" he whispered, his tears finally falling. "I love you too" I whispered back through my tears. He kissed me softly again. At that moment, I felt like my life was perfect.

The reception was as perfect as the wedding. We talked, ate and dance. The first song that Edward and I danced to was "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine. I wanted to stay there all night but Edward and I had to go on our honeymoon. I couldn't wait. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going though.

Right now, we are in one of his family's boats. I had no idea he knew how to drive one. "Are we close?" I asked him, anxious. "We're here now. Welcome to Isle Esme" he said proudly. I gasped when I saw the island. It was so absolutely beautiful. When we got to shore, Edward picked me up and carried me. He carried me with one hand and our luggage in the other. My husband was strong. I giggled as he carried me over the threshold.

He carried me all the way to the bedroom and then sat our luggage down. "What would you like to do first, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked. I blushed at the sound of my new name and licked my lips. "I think you know" I said, looking him up and down slowly. He growled and we fell onto the bed.

**A/N: It's almost over! No! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far. I also hope that I did a good job with the wedding. I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough. I loved Bella and Rosalie's moment. The epilogue will be uploaded either tomorrow or Thursday. What did you guys think of the chapter? Read and review! **


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: :'( This is it! **

_Five years later _

"Mommy, come on! Come watch me blow out the candles" my little angel, Seth pleaded. "I'm coming, baby. Just give mommy a sec, ok. I love you" I said, kissing him on the forehead. "Yes ma'am. I love you too" he said, kissing my cheek and then running back to his party.

Soon after our honeymoon, I got pregnant. Nine months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Today is his birthday. He has my hair and eyes but he has Edward's facial features. He is the most adorable little boy I have ever seen in my life.

After we got back from our honeymoon, Carlisle and Esme moved out to New Hampshire with us so that they could watch Seth for us while we were at school but we always came to their house after school to be with him. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I all attended Dartmouth.

Right now, I'm extremely nervous because of what I'm about to do. The only one that knows is Rosalie. She was the only one I could think to turn to. Speaking of Rosalie, she then walked into the room. "Are you sure about this, Bella? Are you sure you're ready?" she asked, concerned. "Yes and no. It doesn't really matter. It has to be done" I answered truthfully. "Good luck" she whispered. She kissed my cheek and walked out of the room.

For the past few months, I had been sneaking around to meet Billy. That day he came to the Cullen's house to talk to me, he left his number and address on a sheet of paper. Rosalie found it and kept it. She gave it to me last year. One day I finally worked up the courage to call him. Things were rocky at first but they're better now. I forgave him for what he did. I couldn't keep holding that against him. There was still no excuse for what he did but I had to forgive him.

Today is the day that I bring him home. I can't keep sneaking around and lying to the people I love. I want Billy to be able to become a known part of my life, not a secret part. I want Seth to have all of his grandparents in his life. Well if Renee was alive, she would have been the only exception. I wouldn't want her anywhere near my son.

Right now, I'm getting ready to go pick Billy up. Then I'm going to bring him back here. I know that this won't be easy but it's worth it. It will take some time for everyone to accept this and forgive him but I understand that. I know that that will. If I could forgive him then so could they.

I was just about to get my purse when Edward walked into the room. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "Yeah, I need to go pick up one of Seth's presents" I lied. "Bella, you and I both know that that's a lie. I know you're going to meet him" Edward said. His gaze was so intense that I had to look away. "How did you know?" I asked. "I heard you and Rosalie talking yesterday. I was very angry that you would hide something from me, especially something like that" Edward replied, never looking away from me.

Then he walked over to me and pulled my face towards his, forcing me to look at him. "Was?" I asked. That was really all I could say. He nodded. "I'm not angry anymore, love. I was at first but then I put myself in your shoes. Then I understood why you did it. I would have done the same thing. I just want you to know that I'm with you every step of the way. You're my wife, Isabella Cullen. Plus, if you can forgive him, then so can I" Edward explained.

He then kissed me softly. We parted our lips. Then he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. I sighed into his mouth. He growled and pulled me closer.

"I wonder what your son would think if he walked in on you two like this" Rosalie said, interrupting us. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" Edward asked, irritated. He hated when we were interrupted. "Yes but I don't do it" she smirked. He rolled his eyes at her.

Then he turned to me. "Bella, I want to come with you" Edward said softly. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock. Was he serious? "Yes. I'm serious, baby" he whispered. I nodded and kissed his cheek softly. Rosalie smiled at us. "Could you get rid of everyone, please. Then can you bring Seth in here?" I asked her. She nodded and walked out of the room.

After everyone left, Seth came running into to room. "Mommy, Auntie Rosie said that you wanted me. Why did everyone leave?" he asked in that adorable voice of his. I picked him up and sat him in my lap. "Seth, mommy and daddy are about to take you to meet someone very important" I told him. "Who?" he asked, eager. I looked at Edward and he squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath. "You're granddad" I said. Confusion filled his face. "But I already have a granddaddy" Seth said. "Everyone has two sets of grandparent's. You're about to meet mommy's daddy" Edward explained. I threw him a thankful glance. He winked at me. "Let's go!" he yelled, running to the car. "Seth, stop running!" I shouted. He stopped running and started walked swiftly. I shook my head and smiled.

The drive to Billy's house was a mixture of emotions. Seth was excited and eager. Edward was happy for me but wasn't really that excited about meeting Billy. My emotions were just all over the place. Edward held my hand as we drove to comfort me. It worked a little. It mainly worked when he picked it up to kiss it. Then he would surprise me by licking it softly. Seth saw none of this of course.

When we finally got to Billy's house, my heart began to beat impossibly faster. Edward opened the door for Seth and I. I picked up Seth and Edward grabbed my hand. "You can do this" Edward whispered into my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "No, mommy you're supposed to do that to me!" Seth pouted. "Don't feel bad. No one could ever replace my little boy. I love you both, but you're my favorite" I said, winking and kissing his cheek. "Is that so?" Edward asked. "Indeed it is" I answered, winking at him. "Tonight" he mouthed. My breathing instantly sped up. He chuckled and led us to the door. Billy opened it before we could even knock.

"Bella!" he said, pulling me into a tight hug. Seth giggled. He pulled away smiling at us. "This must me Seth" Billy said. I nodded. "He's adorable" Billy complimented. Seth thanked him softly and I kissed his cheek. "Hello Billy" Edward greeted with a smile, holding his hand out for him to shake it. Billy's eyes widened in shock but he shook his hand anyway.

I could tell that Edward gripped his hand tighter than he should have because Billy winced in pain. Edward smiled and let go after that. I would scold him for that later. Then Billy let us in and we sat in the living room. It was very awkward at first.

"Seth, I have some toys in that playroom over there. You can go play with them if you want" Billy suggested. Seth looked at me for permission. I nodded and smiled at him. Then he took off. "Seth, no running!" I scolded. "Sorry, momma!" he apologized from the next room.

Then there were three. Billy turned on the TV. There was a baseball game on. Ugh, just great. "I just want to say one thing" Edward said suddenly. I gulped and waited for Edward to speak. I knew that was going to come eventually.

"Bella may have forgiven you but I have not, not yet. There was no excuse for what you did. The only reason why I am even tolerating this is because I love my wife and I know that this means a lot to her. I just have to say that if you ever hurt my Bella, my son, or anyone else in my family then you will have to deal with me. That's not a threat. That's a promise" Edward said firmly. I have to admit, it could have been worse. I understand though. I looked at Billy, waiting for his response. He nodded. "I understand that. I would feel the same way for you. I am a changed man now and I realize my mistake. I know that there is no excuse for what I did and that I can't take it back. I hope to earn your forgiveness and acceptance one day" Billy replied. Edward nodded and turned his attention to the TV.

Edward eventually relaxed as the evening went on. I knew that he hadn't forgiven him yet and I understood that. I also knew that he would eventually forgive him. Seth really seemed to like Billy. They bonded very well. I would tell him the entire story one day. I would tell him my story one day. He deserved to know. I'm not sure when I'll tell him but I know for a fact that I will.

We left Billy's house a little while after sunset. Edward carried a sleeping Seth to the car. The drive home was peaceful and relaxed. I was happy to have Billy a known part of my life now. That really meant a lot to me. I was happy that Edward stood by me with this.

After tucking Seth in, Edward and I went to our bedroom. I kissed him softly. "Thank you" I whispered. He automatically knew what I was talking about. "You're my wife, Bella. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you" he whispered back, kissing my forehead.

His eyes burned into mine. He took my face in his hands and kissed me slowly while leading me to the bed. Then he laid me down slowly and got on top of me. "I love you, Bella" I whispered. "I love you too, Edward" he whispered back. He kissed me slowly. At that moment, I knew that my life was perfect.

**A/N: :( It's over! I feel so many emotions right now! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story. Your support and feedback has really meant a lot to me. I love each and everyone of you. Thank you. My next story will be called Jar of Hearts. It will either be a one shot or a three shot. I'm not sure when it will be updated. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. Read and review. Until next time :) **


End file.
